The Child
by DeathlyDazed
Summary: Ok, What if Heather Got Knocked Up? DunHea Baby, Rated M For Later On!
1. It Can't be

_** OK Everyone, i just got done watching 'The Secret Life of The American Teenager' and then......Watched my Fave Thing EVER! that right.....I watched 'are we Their Yettie, where Heather snuggles Duncan......And Guess What!  
I started thinking (OH NOES HIDE THE CHILDREN!) now.....what if Heather got Pregnant? we all thought she would but, come on we'd all be shocked if she did. So......lets see what my twisted mind came up with!? Is this anything like SLTAT? Is Duncan the Father?! Y are they on on the island?! Y are they at school?!Y ARE THEY ALL LIVING TOGETHER!? Y is legal for me to Think!  
Find out on 'The Child'!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Heathers P.O.V**

_**Heather**_ pased nerveless in the bath room, stopping ever 5 seconds to look at the test. Over the past month she had become VERY hungry, and tired and every now and then she Thur up non-stop. She had a hunch on what this meant, the odd thing to her was that she didn't have sex, or so she thought. She new the Signs of pregnancy; but never wanted it to happen to her. Who had she sleeped with, and why couldn't she remember. Usually someone would remember something like this, witch is what made even MORE wrong

All she could remember was getting drunk one month ago, and that was it. She couldn't have done anything like that, she was sure shed remember.  
You cant just do something like that and just forget it. an the fact that she might have a kid just made it all more crazy. she was 16. 16! and she might behaving a kid.

she looked at her watch. it was slowly leaned in to look at the test; and her hart nearly stooped. This had to be wrong, this cant be, it couldn't be this was so very very very WRONG, and no were right! This just can not BE! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

_pregnant_

'no way, no way possible!' She Yelled in her head

'No way no way no way no way no way no way NO WAY' she yelled over and over in her head. she looked down at her tummy. 'it does look a little bigger...OH WHAT THE HEL AM I THINKING?!' Then she felt a little queasy.  
she was about to puke. then she heard a nock on the door.

"Heather hurry the fuck up we're gonna be late for school!" Courtney's voice rang.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing in there anyway?" Gwen asked

"Noth-" Heather cut herself off by puking next to the toilet

"Ew.......I'll tell Chris to call you in sick." Courtney said as she and Gwen walked away.

Heather keep throeing up. But the more she did the more tired she got. she couldn't fall asleep in the bath room. especially with that test on the sink. Heather lazily picked up her hand and knocked the test in the trash.

She then got up and very badly mad her way out of the bath room. she almost tripped over EVERY thing and got her and the baby killed.

'I should be way more careful, all this fall as got to be bad for the Bab-WHAT THE HELL? its been like 20 Min's and I already care about it?!'

Heather shook her head. ofcorse she cared for it. it was hers. every mother must love their kids. Its a fact right? This must be a good thing, having a kid. right?

But in Heathers case she had no idea if this was good luck or bad luck. On one hand she thought it was good, she was going to get the joy of Childbirth, but on the other, she was just 16. and that was all she could think about.

_she was 16 and pregnant._

She slowly lay ed down on her bed, just thinking. but about questions she didn't want to ask.

'Whos the father'

'How did this happen'

'Will it be a boy or a girl'

'What will everyone think'

'What would Chris do'

'Would he kick her off the show'

'More impotently, how will she tell them'

Heather Rolled over onto her side; and just looked out the window. 'Nothing will be the same, everything will be Different.'. She looked at her tummy again, something-no, Someone was inside her. an that was that. but then something hit her

'What if Chris makes me aport it?' The very thought killed her! she hated the fact that some women did that, it was just WRONG!

She looked at her belly, with to many emotions to count. this was her, and her baby. 'And the father if he comes up.' Heather Said to her Self


	2. Songs Of Life

**Okey Dokey, I thought about this alot, and i wanted to do anther shitty chapter be4 i make the best chapter 3 ever xD wow.....Some kids go to school to learn, i went to school thinking about a pregnant cartoon chapter xD I am SUCH a nerd xD ok on with the story :D**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She looked at her belly, with to many emotions to count. this was her, and her baby. 'And the father if he comes up.' Heather Said to her Slef_

**_She_** looked away from her belly and moved her eyes to the ceiling. she looked at the Patten, and very soon she menerzied it. She keep looking at the shapes she fond. She looked at the cats she fond, the dogs, and the tiny little tigger. She loved Tigger as a kid, but to bad her mom did care enof to wach it with her.

'When the time comes, i will be a better mother!' Heather tought to herself, then looked down and groned relizing that she had just made a gole. She rolled her eyes. this was unbelivable, she was pregent. PREGENT! thats not that good. She was considered a 'Slut' by most people, she had no clue who the father was, she was probley going to be all alone on this, she was almost the most hated person on the island.

It just wasnt fair! if Goth girl got knocked up, EVERyone whould be happy, but Heather?! heather herself couldnt ancwer that. would anyone care? would anyone help? will they think shes a slut? more and more questions ran in and out of her head. She was almost ready to cry.

'Maby no one would care.' she thought.

She Looked over at the table next to her. She saw her Mp3 player. she looked at its shiny pink back. and that's all she did for about an hour; then she Finally got her hand to move and grab it. not wanting to doing anything stupid, she lay ed the ear phones next to her ear. She looked at the hundreds of songs she had. some she didn't care for, they had been downloaded by her brothers and sisters.

she looked at song after song. 'God how can they listen to this crap?' Heather thought. most of the stuff was Hannah Montana, or something else that Heather didn't care 4, 'Thinking of you, Waking up in Vegas, I kissed a girl, Hot'n'Cold, Your so gay, Sk8er Boi, Girlfriend.....' Heather couldn't find a slow nice song, and one she really needed, all she wanted to do was go to sleep, but sadly she needed music.

Her sherched went on and on, untill Without thinking she hit select on a random song and waited to lisen to the song.

but she wanted to commit murder when the song came on........................ it was like nothing was giving her a break!

_'Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming'_ The more the song played the more heather hated it

_'No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me'_ The song rang

_'I will soon'_ Heather thought to herself as if an inside joke.

_'To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life'_

_'Good to be in it'_ Heather jokingley thought

_'Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies While deep inside you're bleeding'_

_'Oh...yeah'_ Heather thought, that intier part remnded her of......her

_'No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me'_

_"I-i Might..."_ She said out loud

_'To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life'_

Even thought this song seemed just like her home life, she just hated it.

_'No one ever lied straight to your face And no one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay Everybody always gave you what you wanted You never had to work it was always the-'_

Heather hit skip, hoping to get a better song.

_'She had 6 implanted embryos After giving birth to six Now everybodys sayin Damn how crazy is this chick?'_

"OH COME ON!" Heather said, it was like EVERYthing was trying to get to her

She hit skip again, and again, and again. then finaly she heard the beging to a ok song, she relaxed a little bit and lisened

_'I probably shouldn't say this.  
Because my friends think that I'm weird.  
Everytime I say I love you they remind me you can't hear.  
It's because you're cardboard. I'm always ignored.  
But you feel so real to me why can't they see.  
And you're still standing in the same way.  
Just how i left you yesterday, against the wall.  
Don't fall.'_

Heather Smerked at this, she loved Davedays. he was an awesome singer, but a little over obesseiv.

_'The 7 things I hate about you.  
You're fake, you break, you are not real.  
If only I had something to feel.  
You are 2D with no back side.  
You cost me quite a lot to buy.  
My friends are jerks they make fun of us.  
Just know it hurts. I want to be with the real Miley.  
And the 7th thing I hate the most about you You make cardboard look cute ;-)'_

She giggled, this song was just so funny to her.

_'It's awkward and silent because cardboard cannot speak.  
I wonder what you think about when you smile and stare at me.  
Dood are you serious?! You're delirious? She is cardboard she can't hear us.  
YES I CAN. (lyke WTF)  
Dood zomg did she just talk!  
She's been real all along! Say something again!'_

Heather Smiled noing what was up next

_'DAVE NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!'_

She giggled, and just let the music sink into her

She was achley having fun. the campers wernt around to piss her off, she had the hole house to her slef, a frige filled with food and a HUGE bed to sleep in! 'an a wonderful baby in my belly' she tought, then shot her eyes open. it still shocked her that she was already thinking about it so munch.

She figured it was her motherly instincts speaking to her; her mother always told her storys about teen pregnecy, (Mostley cause she thought she Was having Sex Here and there) and told her how bad it was, an Never to do it, an How it would distroy everything she had hoped for; And it would be a HELL of alot of work.

"And look where my frist time got me." Heather mttered to herself. she looked down the hall, staring right twords the stairs. " I should get a.....a....A Big COOKIE!  
And have everything on it!" She said, gitting up and walking to the kitchen. Well she more ran then walked.

but when she got the the kitchen she was very shocked to find Chris standing making pizza with chef. Chris didnt notice her, and chef merley shruged and went on with the pizza.  
She didnt do anything, but she just went on to the cabent. She looked for tens mins untill she shall the 'whinny the Phoo' Cookie Jar. She tilted up to get it, but by doing so she almost but presser on herself, and the baby. She slowley looked back over to Chris and chef.

"Uhh...can one of you help me?" I asked. chef turned around and pulled out the jar like it was nothing!

I muttered a thank you and walked over to the frige. i quickley got a glass of milk, then walked up stairs. One by one i ate the cookies, they were AWESOME! and some how the milk made it all the more better. She new that women craved like hell when they were with child, but she never new that shed crave good food. this was amzing. other then the fact she smelled like barf. She giggled a little bit then she layed down. an some how drifted off into a deep sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: like i said shitty, well i used The folling songs We-**

**Duncan: WElcome to my life by Simple plain, Octc mom by Vp, and 7 things by Dave days.**

**Me: uhhh i was gonna say that!**

**Duncan: well i wanted to be in this chap!**

**Me: *Starts slap fight with duncan***


	3. Night Mares Come And Go

***Sigh* Ok, This Chap Should be Good..................i don't no, I'm not you. but from what i put in here, and the fact that i used spell checker this time,  
it should be good :) SO.....ENJOY!**

* * *

_**She giggled a little bit then she lay ed down. an some how drifted off into a deep sleep.**_

**_--------------------------------_**

_'I Walked Down the stairs into the living room. Everyone was sitting together watching 'The Simpons Movie' But when i came down all eyes went on me,  
as if they new i had something to share. Oddly they all smiled at me. they looked.....happy to see me. It was all a little to creepy. but, i sucked it up and walked out in front of the television, blocking their view from Homer singing 'Spider pig'_

_"Umm....hey guys, I have something to tell you all...." I started_

_"What is it Heather Feather?" Gwen asked. I was a little shocked that Gwen called me that._

_"Yeah Heather, Whats Up?"Said Duncan leaning froward to hear my news_

_"Well um.....you....you see.....I-i.....I'm......Huh......." Why was it so hard for me to say 'Pregant'?_

_"Its OK Feather," Said Lindsay "Just tell us." that was shocking._

_"Well.......I'm..." i still couldn't say it_

_"Come on Heather Feather, Tell us." Said Beth, This was git-ting a little too weird._

_"OK....Well...you see...I'm...I'm..." I think if i say something else it might help "I...i got...kn....kn....." So munch for my plain_

_"What are you trying to tell us Princess?" Duncan asked, witch just seemed wrong to me_

_"Well...." GOD was i going to be here all night, what the point of being afraid, they'd find out sooner or later_

_"Oh, Heather.." Izzy started "Don't worry, we're with you tell the end...no matter what." Coming from Izzy, that was very abnormal_

_"OK.....I'm.......i'm.........I'M.....i'm with child..." How Cleshay of me to say 'With Child' Oh well at lest i told them._

_But oddly the room went black. no one looked happy. I then Saw that not only had the room changed, but they had as well. all their colorful cloths they had turned black, and blood red. an i swore i saw a devil tail coming out of Courtney's Ass. This couldn't be right, they all looked.....evil_

_"Your a Little Slut!" Bridgette Said._

_"Damn right she is!" Yelled Katie_

_"Shes Nothing but a dirty little slut." said Gwen_

_"A Dumb Baby Prostitute!" said Trent_

_I watched in horror as they yelled at me. the names didn't hurt, but it wouldn't kill them to stop, but it was the fact that they didn't care. i thought they would all be happy. and glad for me. and ma-by even help me find the father. why did they hate me all of a sudden? this all made no scene. Then I saw that Chris Was Giggling, and giggling hard._

_"You Know what this means Right?" He asked me._

_"W-what?" I stuttered . then i saw everyone gather around me, evil looks on their faces. they looked like they wanted to hurt me. but then i saw What they were really looking at. My stomach "What? NO!" I said_

_"It must come out, you of all people should no that." Said Courtney_

_"NO!" I yelled again, But they pulled me to the ground, holding me back from saving my child._

_I kicked and screamed, but the more i did, the harder they slammed me to the ground. when the Finley got a good pin on me, they pushed my hands and feet away, so i would stay in place. then i said Courtney raise a knife and then i watched her slam it down.'_

_------------------------_

**"NO COURTNEY DONT KILL ME!"** Heather Yelled Flying up in bed, covered in sweat, and tears.

"Woo-woo-woo Heather its OK...its OK.....ITS OK!" Someone said to her, trying to hold her still as she tyred to run for her life.

"Hey, whats going on?" Someone else asked, Heather figured by the voices, it was Gwen and Trent.

"Heather, just, had a bad dream...." Gwen said practically in a slap fight with Heather to make her calm down. Heather then slapped her across the face, and tyred to make her escape.

But sadley, the campers had heard the comoshen and ran up stairs to help. two hands pulled her back to lay in the bed, Heather could tell by the grips that they were boys.

"NO COURTNEY'S GONNA KILL ME!" Heather Yelled as she try ed to jump up and run.

"Heather, I'm right here, and I'm not gonna hurt you." Courtney said, Heather slowly st oped her daring escapes to look at Courtney

"You.....you sure?....." Heather asked in a voice showing her fear

"Yes..." she said walking up to Heather laying her hand on her cheek. "Oh MY GOD! your burring up!" Courtney exclaimed

"no i'm not!" Heather Snaped

"Lay down, i'll go get you some food, you look like your starving!." Courtney said, ignoring Heathers prissy mood

"you have no idea..." Heather muttered laying back down, She closed her eyes, and just listened to them talk about caring for her.

She was only sick as far as they new. An yet they still cared for her, Could she tell them? 'No' Heather told herself, 'Not yet any ways' she'd guess shed tell them when she was 5 or 6 months. being a teenager it might be easy to hid, if done the right way. She would have to hid everything, maby....

"Ok here you go Heather, that feel good?" Duncan asked as a cool brezez came from a fan onto her face.

"Lovely...." She said, then she heard some pings, she'd guess that Duncan fond her cookies.

"Wow....all this junk food is what made you sick! do you even no how munch fat is in thees?" He asked, Heathers eyes open playfully

"Whao....I never new you of all people would care for your waight!" She said

"Thats right babe!" He said jokingly, as he sat next to her. Heather groaned at the swift moment of the bed. "Oh sorry..." Duncan said gitting up

"Its ok....." Heather barley said. She didn't even move a mussel, she just layed there, not moving. Heather felt Duncans hand touch her head, but pull away soon

"Geez....I better turn this baby up." He said truing the fan anther notch. "Courtney was right, you burring up!" He said

"Thanks......" She said

"Your Welcome..." He said. Then they both heard foot steps, telling them the campers were returning.

Courtney was first with Chicken noodle soup. 'how thoughtful' And Gwen close behind with a glass of water. They layed everything down, and left Heather in peace.  
Heather ate her soup with no comment, and drank her water. after she was done she made her self drag herself out of bed. It took awhile, considering she was fighting herself.  
But she made it out of bed, and in front of a mirror.

Heather didn't look any different, but she was very different. 'NO! stop reminding yourself like its a cures!' Heather told her self. She looked at herself again.  
Her White Shirt looked the same, and her pink shorts looked the same. But Heather swore she could see past them, she swore that see saw the very tiny lump that was right in front of her womb. The place that now held her Child. Heather manged to smile a little bit. She lifted her hand a little bit and placed it on her stumch. Her smile changed into a frown as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Look at the mess i got us into....." Heather said looking at her refection.

Heather didn't want to mope; But she didn't want to be happy.....not yet......not for awhile....Heather shook her head

"Be happy, come on....it was just a dream...." She told herself....."And stop talking to yourself while your at it!" she ordered herself, as she walked over to her bed, but this time she didn't fall asleep. she stayed up for a while, just thinking. Even tho she had had enouf of thinking. but then something Trent said awhile ago ran Thur her head

'-But qlimps of Hevan is on the way into Hell'

She hoped that shed get some good out of the hell she might have to suffer, she just hoped that some good would come from tell Chris, the campers, her parents!, and everyone else.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope i didnt scare anyone with my crappy night mare :/**


	4. One Down, one and a Half to go

_**All rightey Mr. Smartie pants, I Woked and woked and WORKED! On this. Well anyway I thought if i did EVERY single day of Heathers pregcney, someone might die xD so i'm skipping to to fourth month, mostley cause thats when people start to relize that other people are with child, even though this chap is a little diffrent from my usal small crappy storys i made this one rather long, so i hope you like it! and just an fyi, i might not be on 4 a while.  
Sincerley - TDIHeatherFan**_

* * *

**_She hoped that shed get some good out of the hell she might have to suffer, she just hoped that some good would come from tell Chris, the campers, her parents!, and everyone else._**

**_----------_**

The Next two months came and went, Still No one had a clue that Heather was With Child. They saw really No difference in Heather, But on the Fourth month they started to sense that she was eating quit a bit, but thats all they notice. They still hadn't see that Heathers Brest's were slowly getting bigger (Probably cause her stomach was getting bigger was well, but still unoticed by the camper), they had not noticed Her Morning sickness, mood swings, or her sudden change in taste in foods. They didn't see any of this, but Heather Did.

She saw how she was slowley changing; She saw how her baby was growing, And she knew that her tummy night pop, reviling her baby, and give away her secret. But she some how didnt mind, all that mattered to her was the baby, and the father. She had grown used to her caring Mother thoughts.

It was apart of who she was now, and their was no changing that. Heather Was defiantly changing; Changing from a Teenage Girl, into a Teenage Mother. Scary, yet, Thrilling! The thought of Holding her baby in her arms made her want for the next 5 months to end quickly, but this also terrified her.

'Would the father be there? Will i even find Him?'

The questions came across her mind every day and night. it made her want to cry, Knowing that she and her baby might not have the father in their lives. if it was a girl, she was sure she would be able to cope, but if it was a boy, it would just be way to hard! playing ball and all that. she was a million miles away from that! she had never been all sportiest and stuff. she had been a cheerleader in 6,7, and 8 grade. but she had to stop when her grades started slipping.

Her pregnancy had showed her how rotten her life was. Not having a Mother around all the time, and who didn't give a damn about her, an whom thought her that friends are never there even if you need them. having a drug attic father, witch she had gotten her anger problems from. Those people had made her who she is.....was. the Pregnancy showed her a whole new world, a better one.

Heather new that her grandmother would be the only person in her family to see her baby. Mostly cause her grandmother was her escape from life. Going over to her Gram's was alwasy fun for Heather. Her Grandmothers 2-storey House always smelled of peppermint. Peppermint was a smell Heather would always love. Heather wanted such a wonderful world for her and her child. the best one ever.

Heather was getting a little board. She then got up, and changed out of her now, getting smaller, PJ's, and she changed into, a nice long yellow shirt, and she put on some nice sweatpants to go with it. She undid her hair from her pony tail, looked in the mirror, making sure she looked OK. All seemed find and nice. she Then felt a little hungrey, so she got up off of the chair she was sitting on, and stretched a little bit.

"alright babie, lets get something to eat!" She said as she walked down stairs

But when she got down stairs everything was a little odd. no one was there. everything was empty and quit. freaky. but she didn't let it get to her, she walk into the kitchen and started making ice cream. she knew surgery foods where the last thing she should eat, but she was so hungry she didn't care. she grab ed the cookie'n cream ice cream, scoped it up, and dropped it into a bowl. all though, a normale teen would get about 3 Scopes, Heather got herself 13 scoops.

Her hunger was driving her nuts. it was like no matter what she was hungry. but that wasnt the part the drove her insane, it was how munch she had to eat. she wasn't used to eating like a pig. even though she ate like a pig she felt like a sloth. which made her very unhappy. Heather started eating her ice cream peacefully, not a care in the world,  
until....

"Hey piggy!" Said Duncan entering the kitchen "Saved any for me?"

"Hope not." Heather said

"Oh ho ho! that's cute piggy!" Duncan snickered

"Oh yes, hardie har har! very funny!now I really hope i didn't!" Heather snapped

"Wow, piggy was an attiued today!" He said jokingley

"you have no idea..."

"So whats up Piggy?"

"Stop calling me That!" Heather said taking anther bit of her ice cream

"Uh, I dont Fell like it...might call you it all day, just to piss you off!" He said his voice almost filled with joy

"And how about i call you Cement, just to piss you off?!" Heather said back in the same tone

"Ou! nice one, but you need to work on it a little." He said

"Why?" She asked

"Why is an ugly letter." Duncan chuckled

"Shut the hell up and tell me!" Heather yelled

"Well, its just that I could pull a better joke out of my ass!" He said, still chuckling

"You have an ass?" Heather asked in a fake shocked way "that's amazing!" She joked

"Well then we both learned something today, you learned that I do indeed have an ass, and I learned that you have boobies!" He said as if it was the grast thing on earth

"A-men!" Heather muttered, eating more of her ice cream

"God! how munch of the do you need?" Duncan asked her

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean, who can you eat all that junk?"

"I Just Do!"

"You eat it all?"

"I don't know...."

"Well then...lets see how munch Mrs. piggy left me?!" He said turning to the ice cream

"Good luck cermet!" Heather said sarcastically

"DAMN! you left like one spoonful!" Duncan whailed

"So?!" Heather Hissed at him

"So....I was hoping to eat something!" He said, Heather took her last spoonful

"Well....now....you....have....to.....pry...it....from...my....mouth!" Heather said while chewing her ice cream. Duncan took a step closer.

"You....Really, shouldn't have said that......" He said as he kissed her trying to suck the ice cream from her mouth.

Heather was pretty shocked. what was Duncan doing? was this some kind of sick joke to him? As Duncan sucked her lips Heather just stood there....wide eyed. She was WAY to shocked to re-act to any of this! she was way to shocked to notice that he had stopped sucking her mouth, and had moved on to just kissing her. she felt like smacking him in the face! that's what she should do, but some voice inside her told her to kiss back; and anther voice said to run! she ignored both and just stood their look a dimwit who had just been asked to do a math problem.

She was to shocked to notice that Duncan had his hand far to down in the front, no not on her Brest's, but on the lower part of her tummy! she was LITERARY not thinking, her mind was on her eyes, but she thought nothing, she when her hands moved up to lay on his shoulders, she had no idea that she did, and when she started kissing back, she had no clue. but her eyes remained open, as if trying to think for her. She did not no that she was even alive, until the baby kicked. her arms dropped from Duncan's shoulders, and her lips and tong froze. Duncan notice this beaver just as it happened.

"Whats wron-......" That was all he said

He had felt the kick

there was a very long and odd moment of silence. there was not a sound in the house. but still there she stood, with Duncan's hand on her lower belly, with lips just a breath away. She no the kissing game was over, and there was nothing she could say or do about it. she could not run, she could not hide, she could not take back the kiss, she could not say anything to Duncan, to convince him that she was not pregnant.

"W-what....w-wa-was....t-th-at?" He asked, full fear in his voice.

"uhh....." She had no way to answer him

"Well?....." He asked as if was a matter of life or death

"Well You see......Uh......PMS?" Heather dumbley asked that question, and Duncan new it wasnt 'PMS'

"No, it wasnt.......what the hell was it?" He asked, but he looked as if he all ready knew

"A....baby...." Heather barley said as she looked at Duncan

"Wha...no! This cant be, I thought you were on the damn pill!" He said, now Heather was even more shocked

"Say what?" she asked a latterly harsher then she wanted, but she still needed to no.

"Y-yes...I......i might....i might be.....the........Father" Duncan looked like he'd thought that Heather was gonna kill him. so the next thing that happened was a very big shock.

Heather thru her arms around Duncans neck, and Buried her check into his shoulder. Duncan stumbled a little bit, shocked that she wasnt gonna kill him. an also that she seemed happy that he was the father.

"Y-your not mad?" He asked

"No!" Heather said, Duncan could swar she was crying by the thickness of her voice.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked

"I found you......" She whispered.

Duncan wrapped his hand around Heather waist, and brought the other one up to stroke her hair. He wasn't sure on how tight she should hold her, her bening....pregnant and everything.  
Duncan almost shurddered. He was going to be a father, a teenage father at that! an Heather....Heather was the mother! a teenager mother at THAT! this all confused him. But something right now, told him that Heather now had a place in his hart, that he could not move. Courtney and moved in and out of his hart, but, right now it felt as if Heather was locked in to his hart.

Heather wanted to burst into tears! she had doubts of finding the father, and now, right now, she found him. matter o fact she was in his arms. everything felt to right, to perfect.  
so peaceful so lovely, all those word couldn't begin to tell how happy she was. she didn't mind that Duncan was a criminal, she only cared that he was the Father. him..Duncan, the man in her arms, was the father. She felt so light, so happy!

Both of their harts started to flutter as time went on. they had no idea how long they had been hugging. how long ago had they embraced? how long ago where they fighting over nothing impotent? How long ago had Heather not know the father? After what seemed forever, Duncan spoke

"How far are you?"

"4 months..."

"When are you due?"

"The start of march, or the end of February."

"do you no the se-...i mean gender?"

"He he not yet; I wanna wait and see....and...um...your the first one to no...." heather whispered, and Duncan left the hug, but he still held her elbows.

"You have to tell Chris." He said calmly

"I-i cant...." Heather said "What if he takes him or her away?"

"now Heather....He might he evil...but he is not heartless."

"Oh yes he is!"

"Come on Heather, they'll find out sooner or later." Heather giggled.

"I said the same thing to myself when i found out..." She said

"Well now I'm saying it.....come on...it wont hurt to try..."

"Duncan...We're celebrities! somewhere out there, some girls might be looking up to me, not to mention adults, and my parents. if i tell anyone that I'm pregnant......it would all be just to hard....."

"I know.....I know...."

"I don't want anything to harm our baby!" Heather said

"Yes Heather, Our! baby, Anyone does anything to him/her or to you, I'm gonna kick their sorry little asses!" He said, trying to reassure her.

"Y-you sure?" She asked

"Yes! i'm 100% sure Nothing is gonna harm the baby."

"Harm The WHAT!?" Heather and Duncan turned to find Chris in the doorway!

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well i mussed have pissed some one off xD, any way, i just got done watched har har tharsdays, and well i loved all the show so, i used some of the stuff i heard, i mean 'Y is an ugly letter' xD how funny was that? but i did get a little pissed when i saw, the...*Gags* kiss *gags* God, i'd thought i'd go blind over a cartoon, but on the up side, i EFFEN LOVED CRAzY HEATHER! THAT WAS SO F*CKEN FUNNY!  
I mean who did not love that! :o, oh sorry, story notes xD, well anyway, i hoped you liked this chap, :)**_

_**Review Bitches ;P**_


	5. Tears of Pain, an, Tears of Joy

***Takes a very slow drink of pop* v'ood Evening! I Bet-*Fly falls in mouth* OH MY GOD! *chokes* To day really sucks, Man well any way worked....not so hard on this......xD so plz don't be mad if the grammar sucks i might not use spell checker this time, oh Well on with the Story!.......O.O i think that fly is still alive.......carp....This is gonna SUCK!**

* * *

_"Harm The WHAT!?" Heather and Duncan truned to find Chris in the doorway!_

_Heather_ didn't know what to say! Duncan seemed as if he straight up tell Chris! but Heather Wasn't so sure she wanted Chris to know just yet, She REALLY hadn't seen this coming! this morning she would have never guessed that Duncan was the father, she would have never guessed that something she had hid so well for the past 3 to months would have been blown in 3 to 4 moment's. Heather Was shocked that she was still standing right now! Normally she probably would have passed out and NORMALLY Duncan probably would have ran.

"Please Tell me you did just say what I think you said?!" Chris Begged

Heather and Duncan Didn't Speak, But why neither one was they had no clue. Both thought the other would Tell Chris. But Hell, The both should tell Chris, But the Fact still Remains. Chris Was right there, With their 50 second Secret on the line. And Sadly, one of them had to make it fall off.

"Well?" He asked again

"I would......but I don't see how I could....." Heather said Very sheepishly

"what?! you dont even look like it!" He yelled

"I'm a Teenage Girl.....Something like this is very easy to hide....." Heather muttered

What-The-FUCK!" Chris Yelled

"W-" Chris interruped Duncan just as he started

"Why the Fuck?! Would you do something so stupid?!" He yelled at Heather

"Hey Dont fucking Yell at Me!" Heather said

"I Can yell all I FUCKING Want!" Chris snapped "How the HELL did this happen?" He darkly asked

"What did you not Fuckin take helth in school or something? We had _sex_!" Duncan told him

"What?" Chris ask ever so darkly

"You heard me." Duncan said

"Say-it-AGAIN!" Chris ordered

"We. Had. SEX!" Duncan Told Him, word by word.

"Your...The father?" Chris Said in total disbelief

"Yes...He is!" Heather said proudly.

"That's..just....GOD!" Chris Said

"Its just what? Chris?" Duncan asked

"Its just that, That's.....IMPOSABLE!" Chris said almost pulling his hair out!

"Well it is!" He said

"I thought you were with Courtney!?" Chris asked

"Was...." Duncan said, Heather almost gasped. Did this mean that they were together now?

"You two are.....UGH!" Chris said, Now pulling his hair. "Do you two know.....how dumb! you two will look?"

"I Don't Care!" Duncan said

"me eaither!" Heather said

"Well then...How About how you two will RUIN ME?!?" he Asked

"WHAT?" Duncan asked

"You two Will cost me EVERY PENNY I HAVE!" Chris Said

"What!" Heather asked

"You two just....GOD I will look so pathetic!"

"Do you Really Think We Care?" Duncan Asked

"What....."

"We don't give a damn about you." Duncan said, Heather was now feeling as if he was going to far.

"fine Then........Then YOU!" Chris said pointing towards Heather "Can tell your Parents! And YOU!" He then moved his finger towards Duncan "Can tell Your Parents."

"Fine!" Duncan said,

But Heather was not so sure on weather to say 'yes' or 'No' She Didn't Know If she was ready to tell them. Hell! she wasn't Even Ready to tell Chris! yet, Here she stands. Duncan seemed all To Willing To tell his folks. Everything seemed to be moving REALLY fast. Way To Fast.

"You can also tell the Campers!" He said.

'why cant this just stay between us??' Heather wanted to wail

"deal, But we can tell them when we want!" Duncan said.

_'yeah, they'll find out in 700 years!' heather thought to herself_

"Fine!" Chris Said as he stormed off.

Duncan slowly turned to her. "Hey, hey....Its OK, Don't Cry..." up until now she didn't even know that she was

Duncan pulled her into a hug. Heather slowly let her head get buried into his chest. That all went WAY to far! She should have just lied to Chris, but she know that Duncan would be mad. she felt like just holding Duncan for ever, and ever.

but this was all to complicated! she felt as if she was going to explode. Life was way to complicated for a pregnant women!! She REALLY needed time to think before she went totally insane! She felt Duncan starting to stroke her hair, Heather let out a sad sigh and pulled away from the hug.

"I'm gonna go wach Tv, 'k?" She told him

"OK..." He said letting her go.

Heather badly made her way into the living room, and plumped down onto the couch. she lay ed her head onto the arm of the couch and slowly closed her eyes. 99.9% of her wanted this all to by some long sick dream,  
but the .01% was just all to happy for this to happen. she couldn't help but look at both sides right now.

The down side was that she was gonna have to take what ever everyone Thur at her, she was gonna git bigger everyday, She was gonna tell her parents, and have them meet Duncan!(Now she was starting to REALLY like him, but her Parents were HARD to impress, and at a time like this, It was gonna be total HELL when they fond out) and Now she new about labor, and when the time came, it was gonna hurt like FUCK!

But on the up side, she was gonna get to hold a new life in her arms, one the she gave to this world. she was going to be a mother, And she was probably getting a love along the way. she, was going to have, a child.  
an to mostley everyone in this world, that was the most preshes thing ever.

Anther sigh escaped her lips. 'your being way to depressed you no that?' She asked herself 'Of-corse I no!' she told her self 'Think of the baby!' She yelled at her self 'I AM GO- Wait...i'm fighting with my self.  
I'm crazier then IZZY' Now frustrated sighs flu out of her mouth. But after awhile she stooped.....she had to think of the baby, and her going insane would NOT help! she had to be calm, nice and relaxed.

She tyred to go to sleep to ease herself, but fond sleep miles away. right now, it was truly imposable to go to sleep!; And sadly she couldn't toss and turn, she just had to lay their. after awhile she heard people walk into the living room, followed my small giggles. She opened her eyes to find Gwen and Trent laughing; laughing at her?!

"What?" she asked

"N-nothing." Gwen said Thur giggles

"Tell me!" Heather said

"I-i cant!" She giggled

"Just tell me!" heather said getting a little mad.

"I-its nothing, I-its j-just.....You look REALLY Fat right now!" She laughed, Heather gasped and looked down.

She did look bigger, not munch though. she hadn't seen this standing up, but now half-way lying down, she saw just how munch bigger she looked! To the campers they just saw her belly get bigger, but Heather saw that her baby got bigger, making her womb bigger.

"Hey this is not funny!" Heather said

"Oh yes it is!" Gwen said, heather lifted up her foot, in a ad-temp to kick Gwen, but failed, missing Gwen by 4 feet.

"Sorry Heather? you cant hurt me, but be very sad for you." Gwen said

"Grrrr....Gwen do me a favor?" Heather asked

"I can't kick my self in the face." Gwen said

"Its not like that..." Heather said

"No? Then what is it?" She asked

"Kick your self in the ass!" Heather said

"Please! Lindsay is the only one dumb en-of to do that!" Gwen said

"Then where is she? She'd make my fucking day!" heather muttered

"She outside in that pool she imported from Mexico." Trent said

"DAMNIT!" Heather said,

"sorry again Heather!" Trent said

"Well then Can one of you go get _Cancun Barbie out of her Mexican Dream pool_?"

"Sorry Heather, Cancun Barbie is looking for CancunKen!" Gwen giggled

"damn......" Heather sighed.

"Sooooo...." Trent started

"soooooo what?" Heather asked

"Sooo why do you look so fat? it funn-" Trent was cut off by Duncan placing his hands on both Gwen and Trent's shoulders

"Whats up every body?" He casually asked

"Dude Duncan look at Heather!" Gwen said, Duncan looked at her for a brief moment.

"and...."

"Well...doesn't she look fatter to you?" Gwen asked

"The real funny part is that you all forgot i can hear..." Heather mutter, and as if being right Duncan replayed.

"Not really no, still looks the same to me." He said

"Duncan are you dunk or something? how can you not say she looks fat?" Gwen asked him

"Because she don't LOOOK fat to me, that's all." He said

"Dude Duncan!"

"'Dude Duncan'? gees are you drunk?" He asked, Trent chuckled

"No, I dont think so." Gwen said

"OK, Trent, are you Drunk?" He said turning the question towards Trent.

"nope." Trent replayed

"Alright then, come on guys something i gotta tell ya," Duncan said making his way towards the door.

Gwen and Trent ran up to him as he left, but as they turned heather saw Duncan wink at her. She felt like running up to him and giving him a huge hug. but she knew that there's be time for Hugging her night in shining Amer later.

Heather Went back to 'trying' to go to sleep, and like last time, she failed. why is it so hard to go to sleep?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour Heather fell asleep, but she was woken up 10 o'clock by Duncan.

"Hey heather...." he said, not sure if she was up yet

"hey......" she barley said, with her eyes still closed

"Did Gwen and Trent give you a hard time?" He asked

"Not really.....they kind made me laugh....." Heather said still very sleepy. Duncan chuckled

"Hey, um....I hope you don't mind...but uh....I sorta told them...." he said, still unsure if he should have.

"....What did they say?...." She asked

"At first they wanted to know if they should say 'Sorry' and things like that, then....the questions came...." he said, Heather let out a single giggle

"Does anyone else know?" she asked after awhile

"No, but...just so you know..I'm gonna start telling people....not all at once, But one by one..." He said

"Thanks ok...." Heather said. "hey, Duncan can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Am I really fat?" Even though her eyes were closed she could just see Duncan's smirk.

"No...Your With Child, Theres a difrence you know....."

"Thanks..." Heather felt tears come up from her closed eyes, after awhile Duncan saw them.

"you cry a lot you know that?" he asked whipping some away.

"Hey, earler today they were _tears of pain_, now their _tears of joy_!" Heather said

"So you have had _Tears of pain, an tears of joy_, in just one day?!"

"Well you became my night in shining Amer in just 'One' Day...." heather pointed out

"And how do you find that shocking? I got you pregnant, its my baby just as much as yours, don't for get that..." Duncan said playfully

"No...Better yet...Its our baby..." Heather muttered, now falling asleep again.

"Do you want me to take you up stairs?" Duncan asked her

"that be nice..." She whispered.

Duncan Then picked her up. heather was awake enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Duncan chuckled and took a step forward, but Heather legs slip-ed out of his arms and pushed heather forwarded, having her plank a kiss on Duncan's cheek. Duncan blushed as Heather opened her eyes and smile. Heather tilted her head down having it rest on Duncan's shoulder, so she could hide her blush. she giggled

"You planed this..." She whispered

"I didn't plan anything..." Duncan laughed picking her legs back up, and slowly started taking her up stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got up stairs he lay ed Her on the bed and tucked her under the covers.

"Good night....see you in the morning..." He whispered in her ear. Heather smirked

" I call that a date!" she said as he waslked to the boys room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK like I said didn't work to hard on this, on the first three worlds i did, but.....something REALLY! pissed me off today...and made me REALLY mad...witch...harmed my skills of working hard......but on the up side, i think this is the longest chapter I've posted yet....seams good..huh.....

And in case anyone wants to no if that fly was still alive the answer is no.... yay for me Right?! xD


	6. Life Has Taken A Turn For The Worse

_**Ok....well I did a little bad because my fav person went Home! sooooo i'm a little pissed that Heathers gone, but at lest she went with her dignity intact, that will make her seem so cute in the insistent re-plays xD Sorry i just had to do that will other then me being mad, this should be pretty good......or i'll make something twisted happen....(Sorry, i'm thinking today 8D) well i also watched Homeward bound. i love the movie, and used my fav line! so........... ...... ......damn.  
I don't know what else to say.......OK then....IN JOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Once they got up stairs he layed Her on the bed and tucked her under the covers._

_'Good night....see you in the morning.....' He whispered in her ear. Heather smirked_

_"I call that a date!" she said as he waslked to the boys room._

_MONTH 5_

_Heather didnt wake up untill 1:00 pm. She had sleeped half of yesterday, and almost half of today. she felt trenched, for the first ten minuets she couldn't feel her arms. after awhile she was able to sit up in she felt like sleeping all day she new that she had to get up. she slowley got up and walked over to her dresser. she wanted to be lazy today so she grabbed some green shorts and a yellow bumble bee shirt. But while she changed something felt off, as if she was missing something. but she put it aside and went to make her way down stairs. untill Gwen stopped her half way down_

_"What are you doing?" Gwen asked her_

_"Blinking, breathing, living, going down stairs...." Heather said_

_"But I thought you and Duncan wanted to tell everyone, one by one!?" She said_

_" we...."Heather started slowley, Gwen and Trent are the only other people who knew, and it still freaked her out. ".......are....."_

_"Well if you go down you'll blow it!"_

_"What do you mean, i'v hid it for about 4 months, what makes you think i'll blow it now?" Gwen gave a hasty laugh, then tilted her head down, telling Heather to look down._

_playing her dumbe little game, heather looked down, but when she did, she swore her blood ran cold. she had poped; all form of life right their infrunt of her eye. all tho it was just a small pop, it was still showing that heather was holding life with in her. a mixture of the two feeling that she had been feeling ever scince she had fond our about her pregancey had come to her again. pain was going thru her, if she had went down stairs she would have had to face everyone, she would have looked so stupied! but joy also ran with in her, her child was gitting bigger. bigger and bigger by the day. it warmed her hart. but also killed her; befour today, she was still able to dress very little, but her clothes had gotten bigger(longer)  
by the month. and now...she wasnt even sure that she could wear baggy clothes(She could but she's just being a drama queen)_

_"Uh....wow...I'm gonna go-"_

_"Hey Heather! Come on Down!!" Chris yelled_

_"oh....Shit...." Heather wispered "Cover me?" Gwen nooded and stood infrunt of Heather. When they got down, Heather saw that every one was sitting on the couch.....she shuddered, going back to that evil dream she had so long ago._

_"Heather...Cut the crap..." Chris said_

_"I dont wanna..." Heather said_

_"Well you Have Two." He said_

_"Says who?" She asked_

_"Well your the pregant one, so sit down and listin!" All the campers gasped (Not counting Gwen, Duncan, and Trent) then a bunch of wispers started up, like all ways, anther unexpected day._

_"CHRIS!" Heather yelled_

_"Ok....." Chris started, by pushing Heather onto the couch._

_"Whats this all about?" Duncan asked_

_"Sex.....Most people dont know it but when you have unpretected sex it could really change you; You could be like Heather and get pregnat.."_

_"Thanks...." Heather muttered but Chris ingored her_

_"Or you could get a disease. There is a girl i knew that was pregnat and she knews that she made a mistake. I helped her through it by being there for her and if your smart and dont want to be changeing diapers for ever thank you wont make the same mistake that Heather did."_

_"Ok, i am right here!" Heather said, but chris still went on_

_"MOst people fell like they should have sex in high school because they are being peer presured of fell tempted. The truth is that you have to stay away from those temptations. when and if you have sex use a condom! condoms are there for a reason and so is birth control. They are there so you dont have ot push out a baby nine months later."_

_"CHRIS!" Heather yelled_

_"Yes?" Chris asked, finally talking to her_

_"What-The-FUCK? was that?" She asked_

_"Wach it Heather...." He said pointing to her stumch "Dont get to mad!" was he playing with her_

_"Your lucky i'm so damn tired right now, or i'd kick you little ass!" Heather said_

_"Ha!" Chris said then walked away._

_Heather glared after him, then slowley turned to look at the campers. they all had quenstable looks on their faces, and Heather didnt have time to deal with this, she turned to go run up stairs. But Gwen came and stoped her._

_"Uhh, hey look, lets go out to eat!" She said, trying to change her mood, Duncan and Trent soon came along, and befor she new it, they where out of there._

_------_

_When the got to IHOP they fond a table and sat down, and it didnt take long for they talking to start._

_"Hey, look, its ok...." Duncan said, now wiping the tears in her eyes._

_"Yeah Heather...Everything will be just fine." gwen said_

_"What they said.." Trent pitched in._

_"Whatever....chris was a ass, but.....right now all i can think about is food." Heather said placing her head on the table._

_"It will be here soon..." Gwen said_

_"Yeah right...we havnt even ordered yet." She said barley lifting her head._

_"yeah, whats up with that? we'v been waiting for like...15 minents." Trent said then he had a funny look on his face "I gotta use the boys room." he said standing up and heading twords the restrooms._

_"Well i'm goona see what the hold up is.." Duncan said._

_"I'll come two." Gwen said as she and Duncan walked away, leaving Heather alone._

_"This sucks.." Heather muttered._

_"Good eving mam, may i take your order?" Heather turned to see a waitor standing right by the table._

_"You'v got to be kidding me.." Heather said_

_"Beg your parden?" The man asked_

_"Oh, nothing its just that my friends just left, and i havnt got a clue what they want." She told him._

_"Well, i dont see why they would with you at your state." He said_

_"What?..." Heather barley asked, was she really that noticeable_

_"hee, sorry, um what are you? 5 months?"_

_"Uhh...yeah." Heather said_

_"Well congrats girl!" he said, "So uh, is the father here?"_

_"Oh sorry, yes. he is. sorry." Heather said blushing_

_"Oh, no its my falt, everyone says i'm a total snoop." He said "Soooo...now that you no whats his name?" Heather laughed_

_"Duncan..." the man gasped_

_"Thats why you look so filimar! your Heather!" He reached out his hand to shake hers "Congrats, i was routing for you and him to get it on." heather laughed some more_

_"Thanks.."She said._

_"Oh, By the way, I'm Josh." He said_

_"Cool." Heather replyed_

_"Sooo, boy or girl?" he asked_

_"I dont know....I'm thinking on saving it as a suprise." She told him_

_"Oh, my mom did the same with me! she couldnt wait for me!....but then she had me..."he said, heather laughed some more_

_"I'm sorry, if thats true." She said thru giggles._

_"No worriors babe, it wasnt." He said "Sooo, are you gonna wait for your friends, or will you order for them?"_

_"I'll geuss i'll wait, whats the harm in that." she said_

_"Ok, but if you need anything just let me no." He said walking away._

_Heather sighed, and looked down at her belly. "I should have ordered for them huh?" she asked her self._

_"Hey lady who are you talking two?" Heather turned to find a samll little girl, eating a BIG cookie, the kinds that are bigger then your heads.!_

_"Well...thats a really big cookie, for such a small little girl..." she said_

_"Ha! my mommy told me never to talk to strangers!" The little girl said_

_"Well then. Hi I'm Heather, i was on Total Drama Island, and got my head shaved, but now its all back!" She said holding out her hand to sake._

_"Your wired!" The little girl said._

_"Great..." Heather said rolling her eyes,_

_"Bye tubby." the girl said walking away_

_"Hey!" Heather said " I am not tubby!...i'm with child" She said. but at the same time she heard a man laugh._

_"Your a little hoot!" He said. But Heather didnt listin, all she saw was the twinkie in his hands._

_"Well....thats a really BIG twinkie for such a SAMLL man.." Heather said, the man laughed some more._

_"Sorry switie, this is for my kids." He said walking away._

_"Hey i'm back" Heather looked over to see trent sitting down._

_"Hey..."_

_"So what i miss?" He asked_

_"Nothing!" she said_

_"Ok...did you order yet"_

_"No."_

_"oh, ok"_

_"Hey, back." heather heard Duncan say as he and Gwen sat down._

_"The line took FOREVER and when we got there they said that the already sent someone." Gwen said_

_"Yeah.." Heather muttered_

_"Hey, you should have ordered." Duncan said. 'Oh sure, NOW they tell me!'_

_";nah, its ok" Heather lied_

_"Ok..." Duncan said._

_"Well I See Your friends are back." everyone turned to Josh_

_"Yeah.." Heather said_

_"So What Would You Like?" Josh asked them._

_"Uhh...Large Scrambled eggs, and milk." Heather said._

_"Bacon Sand witch." Duncan said_

_"Larg pancakes" Gwen said_

_"stake." Everyone turned to look at trent. "What?"_

_"Whatever." Josh said rolling his eyes, "Happens all the time. Comming right up." Josh said walking away._

_They all sat in a long moment of very odd sclince. untill after what seemed for ever, gwen started talking._

_"The food will be here soon." Gwen said_

_"Can't wait." Heather muttered_

_"Yeah, I'm so gonna eat that whole stake in one bite!" Trent said, Heather laughed._

_"Good luck thunder butt!" She giggled._

_"Whatever." Duncan said. Then josh came up with their food._

_once they got the food they didnt really talk. they just sat in sclince, eating. it took the a long time to finish. they all had ordered way to munch food, half of it was in a doggy bag._

_-----_

_When they got home, Heather walked right up stairs. she really wanted to go to bed. It had been a VERY long day. but when she got up stairs, something told her it wasnt over._

_"Hey, Heather...." Said Courtney._

_"Hi....." Heather barley said._

_"Well....uh...Chris just told us...who the father was...." Courtney said, her voice breaking as she talked._

_"Yeah...well............I'm gonna go to bed." Heather tryed to escape, but she couldnt._

_"Heather....Why'd you do it?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You know what I MEAN!" Courtney said as if she was about to expload._

_"Can I just go to sleep?"_

_"Not untill you tell me what you where thinking??"_

_"...I dont know....." Heather said._

_"Whatever...Just tell me this.....Are you trying to steal Duncan?"_

_"I dont think so." Courtney 'humphed' and walked away. Heather just sighed. Courtney was insane._

_Heather almost ran to her bed, she did not need to deal with all the crap that was happing today. she layed down and closed her eyes trying to get, a nice, long, rest._

_------_

_Heather hadnt even slepped 5 minents when Chris woke her up._

_"Come ON! your Mothers on the phone, pick it up!" He said. Heather hadnt really heard what he said, she merley held out her hand and placed the phone agenstenst her ear._

_"Ello?" She asked_

_"Heather..." Her mothers voice was faint_

_"Yeah?..." Heather asked with a yawn._

_"Your...your....Pregnant..." Her mother stated_

_"Yeah...5 months....bye." she said hanging up the phone, trying to get back to sleep._

_

* * *

_  
_**He had NO right to tell Tayler off like that RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF HER SPEACH!  
And Telling her that someone else should have gotten it!  
He IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE!**_

_**Crappy ending I know...But I am STILL pissed about the VMT'S Thing. Justat random, if anyone saw it two, are you pissed two?**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you all liked this :) and i was to lazy to use spell checker, and all that. its like.....ok its not late...but it feels like it.....**_

_**ok then....untill next time, I WILL BE BETTER NEXT TIME!**_


	7. Hes Gonna Start A Fight

**Okey dokey peoples, this chap is all about KUCCO! no wait....DAMN YOU DISNEY! its all bout Duncan. I had a Feeling i was Making Him to soft, Soooo...While Heathers Away, The Campers Will Play.....Or something like that.....damn disney and abc family.  
wait...DAMN! OK While Heathers Sleeping, Duncan Will Be MEAN! ...ing.....Damn...God I'm Being VERY Random Right Now...Its Very Confussing, Well Radda radda radda, oh just read befor my brain explods. and i'm just to lazy to use spell checker.....srry**

**--------------**

_"Yeah...5 months....bye." she said hanging up the phone, trying to get back to sleep.'_

--------------

Duncan Sat on the sofa with Geoff and Dj, telling them only very little parts about how Heather got pregant.

"So...Thats How it....happened..." Dj said as Duncan finshed the story.

"Yeah...." Duncan said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Dude, you got it good!" Geoff exclamed. Duncan shot bakc up on the sofa

"What?!" He threntened.

"Whoa Dude, I ment that you got it....good..." Geoff tryed to say

"And How the fuck Is That?! I'll admit that I'v Always wanted be be a father, But not this fucking soon!"

"You said you where 'soooooooooooooo happy' when you found out."

"I WAS! But the pressure gets to everyone dumbeASS!"

"Yeah, But at lest you has sex with a smoken hot girl!"

"What the fuck is that soupoust to mean?"

"I mean that you had sex with her while she was hot, not you spouled her good looks."

"How?"

"Rember that sexy top she wore on total drama island?"

"yeah, what about it?

"You can fucking kiss it goodbye! after this she wont want to wear it, let alone fucking look at it!"

"And how the fuck do you know?"

"I Seen it befor Dude! its almost a fact! Heather might become a fucking slut!" Duncan then grabed geoffs coller

"You know cause your mothers a fucking slut!"

"Oh You Did not just fucking say that!"

"Hey, guys we can settle this"

"Yeah, after I kick this assholes fucking ASS!"

"Not befor i kick your dipshit!"

"Guys"

"You Want a peace of me?"

"I want the whole fucking this asshole."

"Heathers a fucking slut"

"Brigettes a slut, and your a pathecit man whore!"

"Guys..."

"I will kick you ass into next week."

"Bring it on party boy."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" Dj yelled as he pushed the two boys onto the couch.

"What that-"

"Hold up, you guys need to stop droping the damn F-booms."

"Dude, when did you cuss?"

"Since you two wouldnt shut the hell up!" Dj said "Now Geoff, You heard Duncans story, you know what really went down.  
And Duncan, you got to admit Heather sounded pretty sluttley in it."

"Wach it asshole...."

"But, i'm not saying she is, now you two are best friends, are you really going to fight over one tiny thing like this?"

"Its not tiny!" Duncan said " Its big..."

"Duncan i know, teegae pregcney is a BIG deal. You dont have to remind me- i mean us. Duncan we know its hard for you, your the father, courtneys your-"

"Was."

"WAS your girlfriend-"

"Why'd You Dumb her in the frist place"

"Are you kidding me"

"I just wanna know."

"I dont want to rais my kid like that, what if me and heather live to far apart? he or she would have to take a plane just to see us both, i dont want a 5 year old kid flying around the world just to see me, and i dont think Courtney would want to rais a child that came form me, but not her."

"dude, that sounded like you were the pregant one."

"You know what i meant! " Duncan snapped "What if Brigette got pregnant with cody? Would you want to raise his child?"

"Ok ok i get it. I would like it, but courtneys a easy girl.....i'm sure she would freak."

"She almost killed harlod with a lamp post just for switching the votes, this is ten times worse."

"Duncan what would heather do if she heard you saw that."

"You guys dont get it, this is insaneley awesome and insaneley bad! I get to be a father, but i'm under age!"

"Thats the main problem! alot of people have this problem, but i bet most didnt go like...yours....."

"I know the way it happened is bad-"

"It could afect the baby! the poor little dude."

"Dont fucking say that!"

"Hey i said no more f-booms!"

"What the hell am i soupost to say then? Shit bitch ass?"

"Ass is the cleanest one."

"shut the hell up, i'll say whatever the hell i want."

"Whatever!"

"GUYS! Heather, baby, Duncan."

"Why is it all about Duncan and Heather? this afects us all!"

"Yeah?! How?!"

"Hello!!! Heather Had sex! Do you know how girls mids work?"

"Oh and you do?!"

"GAH! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! Somewhere, eaither someone we know, or someone we dont know, will want to be like Heather.  
They will want to have sex! and i'm telling you now, 3 of them, will get pregant! all because of your sluttley Girl-" Duncan tackled Geoff befor he could finsh

"Say shes a slut one more time and you'll pay!" He thertened!

"Get OFF ME!"

"Take it back!"

"I dont have two!"

"TAKE IT BACK NOW!"

"FINE!"

"You two need to calm down."

"How can I when he keeps calling heather a slut?"

"Well its not my falt!"

"Yes it is!"

"I'm not the one who had sex with her!" Duncan opened his mouth to responed, but nothing came out. "You See, You know what? I bet you want be the last one she sleeps with!" It was then that Duncan cracked.

"You Bastared!"

He Then punched Geoff in the face. Geoff quickley recovered and went to punch him back. but luckley for both boys Dj was still in the room, and had had enouf of the two boys constent fighting. he quickley graben then both by the back of the collers and pulled them into the air, making both boys gasp for air. ingoring their ple he thru them onto the couch, hopefuly for the last time.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING ON MY LAST FUCKING NEVERE!" The Boys stared speechless at the tall jock. "I GET IT YOUR BOTH MAD! BUT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"D-dj.....You...you" Geoff tryed to find the right words.

"Just forgive and forget......NOW!" the two teenage boys turned to look at each other. 'Forgive and Forget is what they did'

"I'm sorry dude." Geoff said

"Me two." Duncan said back

"Its, just...Crazy...I mean...Heathers.....Heathers...." Geoff tryed to say.

"I Know Man...Its Hard On Me To..." Duncan said

"Try Super Hard, Your The Father!"

"I know...." He said,

As The boys made up they heard a crashing sound comming from the stairs, then turned to see Harlod laying on the floor. They 3 boys then bursted into laughter.

"WAY TO GO HARLOD!" Dj cryied

"Nice one nerd!" Duncan and Geoff said

Harlod slowley got off the floor, and looked madley ver at the boys.

"You guys are jerks!" He said.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Nerd!" Duncan said

"I'm Not a Nerd! GOSH!" Harlod said crosing his arms,

"Whatever!" Duncan said "Come on guys lets go for a swim." Then the boys walked off for a swim

**------**

**Ok Random Ending, and Odd Beging, But I Tought It Would Be Good For Everyone To Hear How Duncan Felt about Heathers Pregcney. AND!!! The Story On How Heather Got Pregnant, will be told, You just got to wait (I have something AWESOME! instored!) So Alot Of Crap To Put In The Next One, It Will Be VERY Drmatic, Cause Most Of The Other Campers Get Involed And Random Couples Fly Out, BUt Not Two Random, Dont Wanna Scary You all Off, Just Some Couples I Saw On Deviantart, and Some In Storys on Here. Well I'm Tiered.  
See you in 2012 BEOUCH!**

**Sorry, That songs been stuck in my Head All Day!**

**So LOVE You Guys, Untill Next Time!**

_----_

_The Frist Time Too Many Teens Have The Sex Talk With Their Parents, Is When Their Telling Them That Their Pregant, Parents, If Your Teens Have A Question About Sex, Dont Asume Their Doing It, And Teens, If Your Parents Arnt Talking To You about Sex, Dont Asume They Dont Care, Teenage Pregcney Is 100% Percent Perventable.  
*Thinking"It won't happen to me,"is stupid;if you don't protect yourself it probably Is Serious Make A Plan. *Just because you think"Everyone's doimg it,"doesn't mean they are some aren't-and some are lying. *There are alot of good reasons to say"No not yet."Protecting your feelings is one of them. *You're in charge of your own life-don't let anyone pressure you into having sex. *You can always say"NO" even though you said"YES" before. *Carrying a condom is just being smart-it doesn't mean you are pushy or easy. *If you think birth control ruins the mood think about what a pregnancy test will do to it. *Don't do something that yoyu might really regret. *Sex won't make him yours and a baby won't make him stay *Not ready to be someone's mother or father?It's simple use protection every time or don't have sex. Start Talking,_


	8. Love Is In The Air

**_KK, Don't Really Want To Wast Your Time With My Random Un-Funny .....whatever this is. so Heres a fast dealeo I Was Gonna take time to think everything thru befour typing but the other day i went to a fall fest and i saw so many mothers, most were teens with their babies in the strollers I just HAD to write. I Mean That one Walk around the fair made me want to write; and FAST! But Sadley I Promised Other Couples To Randomly Pop Out And That You Shall Get.....kinda! Its Just 2 Couples, The Main Couple (DuncanxHeather) And A Small Said Couple (CourtneyxTrent) That Sound Good? (The Reason Why Its Like This Is Because, We Need More D/H and We Need To Hear Courtney's Side Of The Story.) So With Out Further Adou, In joy!_**

**_Oh wait, Yeah On My Frist Story I Axeadentalley Put 'Y are they one the island' But Funny Thing, They Aren't. They're At A Big 2 story House, Pool In The Back Yard, Cool spinning stairs, and Island (In The Kitchen) a Bar in the kitchen .  
One Bather Room Up Stairs For The Girls, and One For The Boys, Then One Down Stairs For Them. All The girls Share A BIG Room And All The Boys share A BIG Room. So Yeah, I Hope That Helped You Some._**

**_Ok So NOW Injoy_**

**_---------_**

_Heather walked Down Stairs In A Slow State._She Had slept Almost All Of Today; She Couldnt belive that she slepted till 6 pm,  
It just wasn't normal. But She didn't let that get to her. After She got Down Stairs She Walked to the Kitchen, But With Caution. She Had Borrowed some of the girls cloths for awhile, but she didn't have munch of a choice on what to wear. All She Had Was Lashawnas Black Hoodie, Gray shirt, and Bridgette's Black Sweat pants that they had been so Keen to lend her.

After awhile, Heather Got A Boul of Apple Jacks. sitting down at the bar of the kitchen and taking a spoonful she started thinking,  
and about things she didnt want to.

_'What Will Happen after The Babys Born?'_ Was The Main One For Her.

What Will Happen; It Was Just A Mistery That Only Time Could Tell. She Went On Eating Her Apple Jacks, Trying To Stop Her Thoughts,  
She Should Have Other Things On Her Mind Like: _'Whats The Sex?', 'Who Will Look More Like em?', 'What Should The Name Be?'_, And Most Inporentley _'Whats Next?'_

All Thoes Thought We'r Far Away, Heather Only Thought of Them Once; Even Though She Should Think About Them Everyday. She Looked Down At Her Food, Only A Few More Bites left. She Was Gitting A Little Bord of all this; even being all alone gets boring. Suddenly She Felt Something -Something inside her- Her Mind Went Straight To The Baby. It Had Just Moved inside its Home; Heather smiled, Rembering that for a long time now, she'll never be alone.

"Your Going To Be So CUTE!" Heather exclamed As She Patted Her Tummy, She Then looked Around to see if anyone had heard "Thank God No One Heard That..." She Mummered.

Taking One Last Bite Of Her Apple Jacks She Put The Boul Away, And Got an apple. She Made her Way In To The Living Room. Then She Saw Courtney. Heather Had no idea if Courtney Knew. But Something in Courtneys eyes said, 'I Know'

_**'Courtney sat on the couch, She examened her nail for a while; but after some period of time she let out a sad sigh.  
'Why'd Duncan Break Up Me?' Was All That She Thought Of Now. He Had Broke Her Hart. It Was Just So Frustrating!  
He Broke Up With Her For No Resion! Witch is what made all the more Confusing. She Looked at the kitchen, She Saw Trent Making A Sandwitch. She Felt So Sad For Him, It MUST Be So Hard On Him After He Was Done He Made His Way Twords Her.**_

_**"Hey Courtney." He Said**_

_**"Well Your 'Bright'." She Said Bitterly**_

_**"Yeah, And?" Trent ASked Not Gitting Why She Was Being So Mean To Him**_

_**"Well I Just Thought You Would Be a Little Sadder, After all Your Going Thru." She Said**_

_**"And What am I Going Thru?" Trent Asked Her.**_

_**"Hello, Heathers Pregcany, One Would Think As The Father You Would Be A Little Off." Courtney Said**_

_**"Uhh...Court-"**_

_**"Dont Ask How I Know, I Just Do! You had Sex With Heather, And You And Gwen Are Going To Adopt It." Courtney Said As If She Was Giving A Speach.**_

_**"No, Cou-"**_

_**"Look I Know It Must Be Hard On You, And Gwen. I Mean How Could She Take Her Mortal En-"**_

_**"COURTNEY!"**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"I'm Not The Father.....Duncan Is." Trent Told Her.**_

_**Courtney Looked At Trent In Shock. 'Duncan.....My Duncan...' Now That was all she could think of.'**_

Heather Could No longer look at her eyes, so she turned and went back into the kitchen; but only to bump into Chris.

"Heather, Just The Girl I Wanted To See! Go Get Duncan We Leave In 10 Minents." Chris Told Her

"What Do You Mean We Leave?" Heather asked him

"You Got A Docters Appoment." Chris said flatley, Heathers Mind Went to one thing.

"I am NOT Gitting an aporshion!" She Yelled At Chris.

"Uh, Yeah, I Know." He Said

"Then Why The Hell Are We Going To The Docters?" She asked

"Hello, For a baby....scan..thing....Well You See Its A Thing where they see the baby...something like that." Chris Said

"A Baby Scan?" Heather echoed.

"Yeah, Now Get Duncan." Chris said again

"Fine fine Whatever." Heather Said Turning To Go Find Duncan

One Her Way To Find Duncan, She Crossed Courtney Again, A Shiver Went down her spine when she met her eyes.

_**' "Wh.....wh-what d-do you mean?" Courtney asked Trent.**_

_**"I Ment What I Said, Duncan Is The Father." Trent Told Her Once More.**_

_**Pain Shot Thru Courtney, and overwelming sadness; But She Hid them with anger "No....NO YOUR A LIAR!" Courtney Yelled at him "DUNCAN WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!" She Told Him.**_

_**"Thats What I Thought To Bu-" Trent Tryed To Resion, But Courtney couldnt take any kind words.**_

_**"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT US! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?!" Courtney Yelled**_

_**"Yes yes, But Courtney-" Trent tryed again**_

_**"DONT COURTNEY ME! YOUR JUST LIEING!" She Said again**_

_**"Courtney...." Trent said, It was Now That Courtney Started Crying.**_

_**"D-duncan, would n-never d-d-do that to me........" She Softley Cryed.**_

_**"Courtney..." Trent soothingley said,**_

_**Courtney then turned and fell into his arms. '**_

Heather Past Courtney Quickley, Luckaly She saw Duncan out back by the pool. She walked to the back door opened it lightley and called him

"Hey Duncan, Chris wants us." She said, she didnt dare tell what for, she was already hot with shame and emmbersment, it was a mistery that her skin wasnt red.

Luckly For her Duncan didnt ask anything, he just came and followed. He didnt ask what was going on untill they met up with chris by his car.  
Once Duncan got the '411' They Got in the Car And Went On Their Way.

-------------------

The Two Teens sat in the back seat of Chris's Car (*Cough* Life *Cough*)

"So What Is This Baby Scan Thing? Donst it have a name?" Duncan asked after awhile

"Yes," Heather Replyed "Bt Chris Dosnt Want Us To Say." Heather sneered

"Ha! He Probley dosnt even know what its call." Duncan joked (Well, I Dont No, Well I Do But I Cant Spell It.)

"Yeah." Heather Joined in. "Well Any way, Its A machen that will let you and me see the baby and its home." Heather Started

"So Thats How We'll Find Out What The Sex Is?" Duncan asked

"Yeah, and its kinda a frist glimps at what the baby will look like." She Told him

"Wait so we see the whole baby?!" Duncan exclamed

"No, Just a black and white out line." Heather told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah, And, um, Back To The whole Sex thing, do you want to know?" Heather asked him.

"Uhh, no thanks i rembember it well enfo, maby we could do it again some other time." Duncan told her. Heathers face went bright red

"Duncan..." She said sheepishley

"Yeah...." Duncan responded

"I Ment The Baby, Do you want to know what it is?" Heather Said Still red. A small snicker came from Chris in the Frount

"OH!" Duncan said turning red. "Uhhh...." Duncan said not sure what to say.

"So..." Heather -Who was regaing color- eurged him to go on

"Uhh....I Geuss we could wait...." Duncan said -Still a Dark red-

"God, You two are like a bad sitcom." Chris commented as he made a right turn.

"Shut up." Said Duncan regaing his color back.

"Ok, So, Uh, what else should we discust?" Heather asked, she had lost her train of thought from the whole 'Sex' deal.

"How bout what you'll do after the babys born!" Chris said like a cheezy ladie voice " Dumbasses" He muttered back in his normale voice

"Uhh...ok." Duncan said "Umm, I Geuss, We could, uh....." Duncan lifted his hand the scratch his neck, he had no idea on what to do after all this was over. "Well....OH! My Parents Are Thinking About Gitting Me My Own Place In A Hotel, Type deal, you could move in once everything is settled." Duncan said, trying to help.

Heather smiled at him, She knew that raising a child in a hotel Wasnt right, and would be very hard. But She Had To give Duncan cridit, He Was Trying And He Wanted To Be With Her And The Baby. So She was happy with that, But befor She Said 'Yes' let alone 'if' she said 'yes' she should find out more about this Hotel.

"I'd Like That." She told him with a smile, "But What Hotel Is It?" She asked

"I'm Not Sure Yet, But That was just a posibletie," Duncan told her. "If We Dont do the hotel gig then maby may parents could let us stay with them."  
He said

"You'd Really think they'd let me saty?" Heather asked

"Yeah, what would make you think they wouldnt?" He asked back

"Well, I was on TV With You, I Told you To Drop Dead After Your Completed me, And Tricked you Out Of 100,000 Big ones, And I'm A teenage mother." Heather told him

"Well I'm A Teenage father, and we where all tricked out of the money, i'm sure they wont mind." He told her

"But Arnt they, cops?" Heather asked

"Yeah, about everyone in the family," Duncan said in annoyence, then he saw what she was gitting at, "Hey, I Know That You Might Think that they wont like you but they will, I mean they might have expected this from me sooner, but i was smart an-"

"You where 'smart'?!" Heather tessed.

"Yeah, you might wanna try it something." He tessed back, "Well like i saw saying, i waited, then.....this happened." Duncan said, Heather nodded, she couldnt bear to tell him that she had no clue on what happened

"Yeah, All My Life I Always thought that my sister would get pregnant frist." Heather told him

"Most girls think that of their older sister." He said

"Oh No shes 11." Heather told him

"11.....and you thought that she was gonna get knocked up befour you?!" Duncan said in amazment.

"Yeah." Heather giggled.

"ALRIGHT!" Chris said, ending his toutcher, "WE ARE HERE!"

-------

Heather, Chris, And Duncan walked into the room with the nures. Chris followed Duncan as he took a seat on the chair. They watched and lisened as the nuris told heather what to do.

"You can eaither take off your shirt and your pants, or roll it up and pull down the pants a little so we can but the lube." (At least thats what i think its call, Damn T.T My Resurch is at meh friends house) The Nures Told Her.

"I Geuss I'll Just take My Shrit Off, and my pants." Heather Said

"Alright, when your done just lay in this bed, and you can pull the sheat up if you want, alot of weman do. Ok then I'm gonna go But i'll be back," The Nures Said

"I'm gomming to!" Chris said as he followed the nures, leaving Heather and Duncan alone.

Heather Did as she said and took off her/Leshawnas hoodie as she went for the shrit she heard Duncan snicker, She glared at him then went on with taking the shirt off. When she looked down at her bra She turned a light red. She had but on her _'Itsie Bitsie Tinie Winie Yellow Pokka dot bikkin'_ Bra, and she was sure she had matching under wear. She Heard Duncan snicker again,  
She shot him anther glare, she then slowley took off her/Brigettes pants.

Duncan didnt snicker this time, he bursted into laughter. Heather felt like smaking him, but she didnt want to do anything stupied, so she just walked over to the bed, layed down,  
pulled the sheats up alittle bit, and crossed her arms. Out Of The Corrner of her eye she saw Duncan git up and walk over to her.

"Man, That was So Funny!" He Said

"Yeah, To You." Heather told him.

"Hey Come on, Seeing you in.....that!" He Exclamed pointing to her bra, "And having your stumch weridley sticking out, it was all to funny." He said

"Well that funny lump happens to be your child" She told him.

"Yes, yes i understand, i know." He said

Just then the nures came back, She didnt really say anything to them she just got started with the proceger. She put the lube On heathers belly, making it turn a odd grayish purplish color; then she got out asmall divice and put it on the lube. she oved it around for a while, then she tryed to focas it on something,  
after a while she just smiled.

"There's your Child.." She Sweetly said,

Heather almost gasped, she could see the small outline of the baby. It was so breathtaking, Seeing her child like this. Heather got a big smile on her face.  
Seeing her child befor it was born was so amazing.

"Thats so beautiful..." Heather said

"I Know," Duncan said, The nures looked at them and smiled again

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked them

"we kinda want to keep it a suprise." Heather said

"Ok." The Nures took the divice off Heather stumch and walked twords the door. "I'm Gonna go real quick, The Docter will be right with you." And With That She left.

Heather let out a happy sigh, she looked up at Duncan; He also had a huge smile on his face. Heather notice that his hand was on the bar of the bed. She lifted her hand to his. He took it and they both squseed each others hand with happyness. Heather then pulled their hands back to her face so they could rest her head as she closed her eyes. Over time the docter came in with some papers.

"Ok kids," He started but he voice seemed bleak. "The Due date If March 1st." He Said with a weak smile on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Duncan asked bittery, he saw that the docter wasnt very happy sharing this news with them.

"Nothing, nothing, its just that its hard to tell chrildren whoms lives have hardley began that their gonna have a child." He told Them

Heather now felt a little odd being in the room. "Yes I Understand. Is there any thing else doctor?" She asked, she hoped that no one saw how munch she wanted to get out of the offic

"No, no, you can wash up and get dressed, Chris is handling everything." He said, and the left the room.

----------

After a Long Ride Home All Heather Could Think About Was Two Things, 'Food, and Sleep' She made her way to the kitchen, but unforenchley she ran in to Courtney, Looking into her eyes made her shiver again.

_**'Courtney Cryed Into Trent Shoulders.**_

_**"Why did he do this?" Courtney wailed as Trent patted her back.**_

_**"Hey, its ok, its ok now." Trent soothed**_

_**"I told her not to do anything stupied..." Courtney blubbered.**_

_**Trent felt so munch sorrow for the Girl, Did she think it was her falt? Poor Courtney, only time would tell what happened that fathful night.'**_

Heather walked right past Courtney, trying to avoied her gaze. Heather just grabed the frist thing she could then went up stairs.

------

After She was Done Eating Heather decied to watch some tv; so she went down stairs, ploped down on the sofa and flicked on the tv. To her suprise it flicked on to 'Vh1's Top 20 Count Down'. She hadnt seen this show scence she came to the island, so she dicied to watch it. The show started by them talking then it showed some of the music videos, So far Heathers Favs were 'Funhouse' by P!nk, and Already Gone' By Kelly. All the videos where fun and unquic to watch. so she had alot of fun. After she saw all 20 videos she changed the channal to watch the news, but something told her she was going to regerat it.

_' "In other news today, the hit show 'Total Drama Island' is being ranted at and thertened to be sued! Local fans state that some bad rummers are going around about the shows bad guy Heather."  
The Women Said._

_"Wouldnt it be 'Bad Girl'?" Her costar said, they both laughed_

_"By The rummers it would, The little house Chris bought them has every camper inside, they all hang out by the pool, but some fans state that shes missing!" She said "But after a short message by Chris meclane Saying 'Shes Not Missing,' Started even more rummers!" The women exclamed_

_"Yes They Do Indeed Jennie, One Of The Rummers thats pretty hot amoug fans is that she killed herself!" Jennies costar said_

_"Isnt that so messed up? shes just a teenager." Jennie said_

_"I Know." Her costar said_

_"Ok, Go On Jim." Jennie told him_

_"Well most of the fans belive this awful rummer, but some percent of fans thinks that she gone 'Emo' Or 'Goth' to get herself more fans." Jim said "But that only made fans MORE mad."_

_"They might as well start a riet." Jennie joked_

_"Yeah but get this, some fans say that of a couple days ago all of them started acting wierd." Jim went on._

_"Yeah, i feel so sorry for the girl, she gets her head shaved and shes still hated." Jennie._

_"Poor Girl," Jim said. "Well After the break well have a big story for you, A School is being sued by a teacher!" Jims voice said as it faded away. '_

Heather looked at the Tv in shock, how Could they do that, why did Chris let them, it wasnt right. An they made all thoes nasty rummers sound REAL!

"If i wasnt pregant i'd walk all over their ass's" She said to her self.

What right did they have to make her look bad? There was nothing wrong with her, her hair was back, she was in a nice house. only bad thing is was that shes With child, witch everyone hated her for, for her point of view it was the main hatred. She knew that Duncan didnt hate her, but most of the time it seemed like everyone else did; and no matter what she did shed never make it up to them. Why was she so alone? she was just a kid.

_**------**_

_**Ok I Know That This Might Have Been a Little Odd but everytime i ask people about pregcany they think wrong thoughts T.T xD So anyway i hoped you liked this chap and sorry that it took so long. OU! And P.S I'v Dicied to make just 14 Chapters! I'v got jucie stuff instored for yall, and for most #10 is what you have been waiting for ;D But for now you'll have to wait, ok untill next Time Drink Milk, Marry Barney, Party like its HOT and Git with Big Bird And Make Tweety xD Alright love you guys, untill next time.**_


	9. Oh Mother

* * *

Ok Whatrver, no randomnes till the end. You. Read.

5 Month Rest

For the remaining month Heather & the Baby got bigger, and bigger. how ever good and bad came with in the month. on the Good side she craved pumcin pie alot, on the bad side she didnt git to carve one. but that was just the beging, after the 'whateverthing' alot of stuff grew,one the good side, and bad side.

BAD SIDE: Heather looked around the bathroom, phone in hand; praying for her mother to pick up. her cell phone rang 4 times untill.

"Hello? Heather?" Her mothers voice sound as if it wasnt Her.

"Ello mom" Heather unusally said.

after a slight pause

"Well Heather, i want some answers, now." Her mother demaned.

"ok, geez mom, well me and duncan-"

"WHAO WHAO WAIT!" Her mothers voice rang " You, and that...that.,...that.....boy?!"

"Yes mother." Heather said wanting to skip the whole 'I'm now with a super bad boy from juvy and i'm having his kind' talk with her.

"er....just tell me everything young ladie." Her mother said, it was very easy to see that she was unhappy.

"ok, well me and duncan got an 'ultrasound' and saw him-"

"Its a boy." her mother said interrupting heather

"Boy, girl, we wanna wait," Heather said oddley with patience. "well, we saw the baby, 'she or he well be cute'." she told her mother.

her mother gave a very odd and long pause, but heather waited.

"Are you a dumbeass?" Heather was shocked by her mother.

"Exsqueez me?" was all she could say but she manged her snapies toun.

"I so did not rais you to be a....a...hussy? for gods sake your just 16." Her mother almost yelled.

"Ha! you had me at 16!" Heather thru back at her

"Heather feather thats difrent, i was in an underage marriged." Her mother said defending herself.

"oh yeah, vages makes it so munch better to have a teen pregcney." Heather was now wondering why she called her mother in the first place

"Heather?!" Her mother snaped. "Thats not the point, i'm not ready to be a gannie yet!" Heather felt sickened by her mother

"Why dose everyopne say that? for everyone older them me make it about them. but their not the ones that have to push out a baby." Heather yelled into the phone.

"Well Heather we make it about us, for dumbeass choice is not as small as you think. Sarah looks up to you, your her role modle, what is this gonna do to her?" Her mother questioned her.

"Does she know." Heather planly asked.

"No but-"

"But nothing, what she dosnt know wont hurt her." heather gloted while slowly taking a seat on the 'can' once she was oddly settled she rested her free hand on her bloted 'baby filled' belly.

"Heather how could you say that about your own sister?" Her mother yelled

"Heather how could you say that about your own sister" Heather mocked, "whatever, I hate her, She hates me, we're a disfuncital fam-il-y." Heather sang trying to make a joke.

"Heather..." her mother replayed darkly

"Learn to take a joke mom." Heather muttered into the phone.

"wish i wasnt" heather barley heard.

"what was that?" she asked

"nothing" her mother said.

"did you just wish you wernt my mother, ok then, Suzan, what do you want Suzan." Heather babbled into her phone.

"Stop that, all I want t know is when, where, and why." Suzan said simpley

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllll, dont really know when, dont know where, and no clue on why." heather said truthfuly.

"Heather." her mother said as if she thought Heather knew what she ment. but Heather soon cought on

"Oh, you mean the baby. Well, March 1st, and thats all I got." She told her mother

"you mean...your not ganna give it away?!" Suzan said shocked.

"Hellz no." Heather snalred into the phone.

"Oh god, at least tell me you attent to marry the father." Her mother said

"I Have considered it, but its up to him, not me." she said

"Well if he did, would you." Her mother pleded.

"I dont know, i'm thinking on doing it like you, have his kids then get a restraing order on him." Heather bitterly said. "But if i'm to lazy to do that Yes, I will." Heather heard an upset sound on the other end.

"Well then, atlest ttell me the name, gender. etc." Her mother muttered.

"I dont know the gender, and me and Duncan will discus names later." Heather said.

"Ok, well, your step father wants to talk to you." Her mother told her. the last thing Heather wanted to do was talk to him.

"Ok then love you mom, bye." she said hanging up.

Later.

Heather walked out into the living room and sat down by Duncan.

"Hey.." She said

"Hey." Duncan said turning his attention from the TV to her.

"Well, I just talked to my mom." she said.

"oh..." Duncan muttered already knowing he wont like this.

"Shes not happy," Heather sais bitterly, "Youd think if we where in a camitted realationship or married shed like this better." Heather said figteding with her nails, to distracted to see the light bulb above Duncans head.

"Well thats it." He said

"Whats it?" Heather asked.

"Well find some place with some marrige guy and get hitched." Duncan said

"You would do that....for me?!..." Heather said to shocked to be happy and eager to do it.

"Heather.." Duncan said picking up her hands in to his. "You are just something, befor all this, let me just tell you, i didnt really like you, i kinda hated you, it was messing with you that i loved, and that night......right now i cant tell if it was for fun, or something else at the time, and after that, i didnt feel for you, but after i found out....something changed, it changed the way i look, feel and see you. and i know its you because now everytime i see you i feel my hart race and i wanna hold you." Duncan said looking only into her eyes.

"Duncan..." Heather said..."You son of a bitch you'v gone to sofe i love the sexy juvy bad boy i had sex with in the frist place, and thats....who i atend to marry." Heather toled him a joking, yet true way. Duncan smerked at her.

"Well then, Heather you little brat,I thought you were ulgy, now i think your sexy, and i atend to marry you for you and the little squrt." Duncan said just as jokingly and truthfuly as Heather

"Thank god!" Heather said as she wraped her arms around duncans neck.

Duncan wraped his arms around Heathers waist, though they wernt as close as they would have liked it was still good.

Ok, Now Randomness, well, I'm gonna have more chapters then i atended, so Yeah.  
and TADA! Bet yall didnt see that one comming, well night did i, meh friend what i origanally had, she didnt like it so she changed it.  
But I liked it so i keep it, so more in the next, god usally i have more to say, maby its crazy day. ok untill next time. P.S This new computer is pissing me off, i was finally gonna use spell checker. and umm...P.P.S Thanks anonymousreader07 for telling me about the babbie see-er things name :)


	10. Oh Chris

**Month 6**

Heather looked at the TV as she lay ed on the couch. as she flip ed through channel's, she stopped for a moment on nick as spounge bob came on, She stayed on the channel.

"by god this Kid will be a Spoung bob freak before its even born.." Heather said to her self.

She looked down at her stomach, her big belly.

_She let out a sigh and turned back to the tv. ' "Remember the time Sandy and I Got Married?" Spoung bob asked, everyone gasped. Mr. crabes followed with a shocking "What?!", Then leading on to the wedding, witch in the end was just a play.' The TV Then went on to a special camershal._

_' "the has been Sequels, and prequel, but now get ready for the first, squeakqual." ' The TV then went on the Alvan, Simon, and Theodor singing. Heather smiled, she had always loved the chipmunk's. She smiled and laughed as it went on._

'I'v Got to see this.' She thought, She also wanted to know more about it.

Once it was over Heather got up and walked over in to Chris's Stoido, The campers could only go in to use to computer, and they could only use that for something importent, Heather considered this importent, kind.

Once the home paige came on she skimed the MSN homepaige till her eyes stoped on a pitcher of her and chris right under the tittle 'The truth on Heather.' She clicked on it at once. it followed up to a long stroy followed by a video and a link say that a live interview with Chris would take place at 9. Heather glance at the clock, 8: 43. She could wait a little bit, she went on with reading the long story for now.

_'Everyone has been asking the same question all over the world, what is up with the campers, all the campers have been seen with sad and confused looks on there faces, but the more importent question is, Where is Heather, The queen bee hasnt been seen in nerly 5 monts, some have claimed to have seen her in a car with Chris and Duncan, But no proof on this yet, But it is a hot topic, so we interviewed the few people who have claimed to have seen this. 'Duncan looked a little, scared, chris looked mad, he did laugh at one point, But Heather, She looked, kind sick, a little nasty looking and fatter.'_

Heather frowned at this, she didnt think she looked that bad.

_'She seemed scared, but cool.' - Said Dustin Carlin. Andther said almost the same thing but she clamied that 'Heather and Duncans seem look really good friends.' - said Lisa Miller Most say almost the same thing as Dustin, but some go on the hole 'Heather and Duncan friends side.'_

'More Like 'Heather and Dunkie Dating Thing!' Heather thought bitterley. She glanced at the clock, 8:59. A Hart beat later 9:00, followed by a news report sound on the computer. Heather looked up at the video.

_' "Hi, I'm Sarah Parker, And I'm Hear with Chris, The Host Of The Hit Show Total Drama Island, Chris How Are You?" Sarah asked_

_"I'm Doing Fine." Chris replayed._

_"So Chris Everyone wants to know what the deal with the campers?" She asked_

_"Well, If Everyone must know-'_

Heather took a breath in, surly he would tell, but this was Chris Who knows what will happen.

'_-Heather Is sick, She cought a bad cold and its been a little hard." Chris Told them._

_"Ahh, And now, What Can you tell us about Heather and Duncan?" Sarah asked._

_"Well, Duncans been a little, well disrespectful over Heather sickness, so i made him wait on her 24/7, and i guess they became friends after hanging out all the time." Chris Said._

_"Oh I see, now Um, If You dont mine my asking, why as Heather been so sick, for so long?"_

_"Well at frist we thought it was nothing, we thought you know, 'Heathers just being Heather shell come out in no time and yell at us.' but a while went by and well we started seeing her act difrent, eat difrent, and well she did everything difrent, so then we began to tell that something was up."_

_"I See, Shes not the most lovable girl ever, so yeah i see."_

_"Yeah, and its some kind of flu, i'm sure we'll get thrugh it." Chris said.'_

Heather then unpluged the computer, How could Chris put out such a lie? This is so canna but him in the ass later, along with Heather, although it was all chris's falt.

she walked right over to the couch and sat down, but sadley her show was over, but she didnt care, she simple hit power and just layed on the couch. untill she drifted off into an unsettaled sleep.

_' I Walked down a Fancy hall way into a room filll with the Girls, The stupied snoty girls. What where they doing, al of them setting a table, courtney yelling at them; What a bitch courtney is, just a little C.I,T Bitch, I walked on over to her._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" I Asked her._

_"Well, If you must know, Me and Duncan have been dating for a hole year now so i'm planing a dinner!" Courtney snaped at me._

_I Narrowed my eyes then gave a playful look._

_"Hes So Gonna dump you." I Told her._

_"Thats why I Need you!" Courtney said,_

_my eyes widen, i didnt see that comming._

_"What?" I questioned her._

_"Yeah, Go Hang with Duncan, Then A few minents befor twilight bring him down." She told me._

_"What do you want me and that moron to do?" I asked her,_

_"I dont know, watch Tv, Go swimming, Play cards, I dont care, just keep him away from hear untill Twilight." She told me._

_My eyes narrowed at her._

_"What makes you think I will." I asked her darkley._

_courtney reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash._

_"This..." She said as if she was a little me._

_"I'm Sorry," I said as i grabed the money, " I Got a moron to hang with." I said asi walked off to find Duncan._

_"Just dont do anything stupied." Courtney called after me._

_Yeah yeah yeah, i'll do what i want, i got the money now. I turned the corrner and bumped into no one other than Duncan._

_"Just the loser I was looking for, follow me." I grabed his wrist. But I almost triped, he hadn't moved like i told him to._

_"No, you dont own me." He said._

_"Courtney told me to do this. now come on." I said, as i walked off, this time he can with me.'_

**YAY , my frist good ending, kinda. Hoped you like it, and for real this time untill next time! P.S To lazy to do spell checker, and my mom bitchin witch makes it harder, so by.**


	11. Oh Duncan, Oh Heather

_**Tell you right now, i'm way to lazy to do spell checker, i'll do it later, promis!!**_

_

* * *

___

_I took Duncan to my room, I Guessed I could Keep Him Buzzy until twilight._

_"Sit down." I told him. as we walked in_

_"Why?" He asked_

_"I said so, now do it, unless you want me to tell Courtney what your doing wrong!" I snapped at him._

_"Fine!" Duncan hissed at me as he sat down on my bed._

_I tossed him the TV remote_

_"What do you want me to do with this?" Duncan asked Me._

_I scowled at him, Just how dumb was he_

_"I Want You To Eat It, WATCH FUCKING TV! God Are You Stupied?" Heather yelled at him._

_"Courtney told you to do this?!" Duncan asked making sure he had heard right._

_"Yeah, Everything I Do tonight is because of her." I told him._

_"Fine." Duncan muttered as he layed down on My bed and turned on the TV._

_I Walked over to the corner of the room and grabed a magazine. I fliped over pages about some famous break up between some random disney stars, Why I Was Even Reading This Dumb this filled with Miley Cyrus, Joe Jonas, Demi Lavoto and the rest of them. they where just people on tv, just like me, only i was way more fun. I turned the next paige. it was some boy quiz, the hole 'What boy is your boy.' The dumb kind, every one knows who they'r into._

_Lets see next paig, yadda yada yadda, Mily older then she looks, yadda yadda yadda Nick falls for a fan, God why Am I Still Reading. Put it down Heather, put it down. As Always i went a step to far untill i lisened to myself. I turned the paig to find a pitcher of Me and Izzy, From after she blow up that fire for us._

_'TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND THE #1 SHOW IN THE WORLD!  
At frist Rating Where Low, But Izzy, gwen, And Duncan Brought Them Flying On Up. While Heather and Chef, Brought Them Breaking the roof. The Bitch Heather might be the most hated person ever, but at least we got to see her head get shaved, and see her go home, now that brought the ratings on up!_

_I Dug my nails into my palms, so hard one would think i'd draw blood soon._

_How the hell could they say that? Yeah my hair was gone but for what, like a month or two. its back now, and i'm burning in hell with all the morons from the island._

_"Are you ok?"_

_I looked up at duncan, he looked scared._

_"What?"_

_"Your hand, kinda looks like its bleeding." He said._

_I Brought my hand up, it looked fine, then i looked at my right. oh shit, he was right, my middle finger had drawn blood._

_"Aw, shit." I said as i walked to the bath room._

_I hadn't drawn munch blood, just enof to make it drip, and to cover my hole middle finger with blood, how could i not feel that? I Turned on the cold water and put my hand under it, i jumped a little bit, but that was all. once the bleeding seemed to stop i got a band-AID And covered it up, i looked at it and grunted, oh yeah no one will wonder._

_I Sighed and did a quick check up. My hair was still in a good bouncy Pony tail, my Yellow Shirt was still flawless, and thelayers made it look like i was worth a million, and my white shorts, just as everything else, Flawless, and my white boots made my body spell, H-O-T!_

_Now that was good._

_I Walked on out of the bath room and sat by Duncan on my bed._

_"So what did you do?" He asked_

_"What do you mean, what did i do?" I asked_

_"I mean why was your hand bleeding?" He said in his usual annoyed voice._

_"I Dont know, you tell me." I snaped at him._

_"Would if i could sweetie, but You gotta tell me frist." He said with the toun he talks to Courtney to._

_How cute, he was trying to flirt with me, what a loser._

_"Fine, If You must Know, Your Life Made me burst, with blood." I Gloated at him._

_"Wow, i'v never thought you'd like me that much." He said rolling his eyes._

_"Whatever." i Said, "What are we waching?"_

_The TV Playe some sort of show with very lame anamtion, they didnt even walk right, let alone blink. It had some fat kid on it going on something about A.I.D.S With Some kid with a green hat._

_"Please.." He muttered._

_"Please What?" I Snaped at him._

_"Whao, wait, you'v Never wached South Park?!" Duncan asked._

_"No, My Parents Loved me, and didnt want me to drow up to be like you." I Snaped at him._

_He just laughed._

_"Stop that." I yelled at him._

_He Laughed harder._

_"I said stop it!" I Told him._

_He Now fell off my bed and was now rolling on the floor Laughing._

_"Duncan, stop it!" I Told him._

_He went one with his laughing, would he have a fit if he went on?_

_"Duncan!" I Called his name,_

_the mornon just kepp laughing._

_I Then climed on him and pinec him to the ground._

_"Kinda hard to laugh now ant it?" I asked him_

_"Not at all sweet hart." He laughed out load._

_I brought my hand back then smacked him across the face._

_"How bough now?" I Asked_

_"Now it is, get off." I got off him and sat back down on my bed and duncan sat next to me._

_About a few eps went on then we started talking again._

_"So why did Courtney make you hang out with me all day?" He asked._

_"Its not all day yet, we got 3 hours till Twilight." I told him._

_"Ok, What do we do now, south park is over, and you dont got anything to drink." He wined._

_I Let out a sigh._

_"Come with me." I said as i grabed his hand again and pulled him out of my room._

_"Where am i going now?" He asked._

_"You want something to drink right?" I Asked_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Then shut the hell up and come with me." I said. As i turned to corner and pulled duncan in to a dark room._

_"Your not gonna rape me are you?" He asked jokingly._

_"You wish." I said as i turned on the light to revil a small bar with all kinds of drinks. "Nock your self out." I told him._

_"Whao, what is this place?" He asked._

_"Oh, This is this place Chefs spends his pay check, he owns all of this." I told Duncan._

_"Nice." Duncan said as he poped open a botle oto make tequila, "What Some?"_

_"Sure why not." I said as I sat at the stool. he poured me a glass and i drank it._

_But that one lead to anther, and anther, but that was it, three drinks of tequila, i was half drunk, i knew not to take anther drink, and i new i was gonna say some dumb things._

_But yet, Duncan and i sat with each other laughing and laughing, youd think we where best friends._

_Duncan grabed the tiny unbrilla we had been making fun of and poped it in my pony tail._

_We both bursted into laughter from that one very un funny thing, cute, yes, funny, hell no._

_"Come on, lets get back to my room." I said, i might have been half drunk, but i still knew where Duncan at to be a twilight. belive it or not we had been drinking for only 30 mins._

_Once we got back to my room one would swear we where full on dumb blond drunk, We walked in laughing and a few tears came out from all the laughing. the lights in my room where off so it was hard to walk around -hence the dumb blond drunk, we forgot how to use the light switch- Duncan stumbled onto the bed and i steyed by the door._

_"I gotta, i gotta go see courtney." Duncan said as he layed on the bed. My mind slow got ahold of me,_

_I just got Duncan drunk._

_At the same time i relized it he got up to leave and see Courtney, As he went to put his hand on the knob i did something i knew i would reqreat, i pushed him back onto my bed, once he bounced up a little bit, i myself jumped on him then i planted my lips on his._

_At frist he tryed pushing me off him, maby he wasnt as drunk as i had thought. but then he started kissing back._

_My toung hit his teeth in a mass of anger untill he opened up letting our toungs met._

_It felt as if my body was being sucked down into his, as if my body happened to move all would be lost._

_so i stayed._

_I stayed mouth to his mouth as he fliped me on my back andrested me on the pillows, i stayed ashe ran his hands up and down my legs, i stayed as out lips fell apart as i pulled his shirt off reliving his hot, hot chest._

_i stayed as he pulled my shirt up and kissed all over my belly, and my neck, and my checks, i stayed as he pulled my cloes my cloths off, and i stayed as i pulled his off._

_And i stayed as out nacked bodies touched and brushed, then met._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_I Had fallin asleep after the intercourse, Duncan had left right after it as well, my head throbed. I could feel last nights meting with Duncan fade away. I looked down at my body, still bare and cold, i got up and made my way twords the shower._

_I started the shower and let it warm up while i looked for a radio station to rock out to, finaly i found a good song to hear while i shower._

_i poked my hand in the water, just right._

_I Went to step in my my foot sliped and i fell and hit my head._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_hen I Woke I Was Nacked In The Shower, some song played in to background, Good god what happened last night. ow my head hurts so munch, what happened? Ow. oh well._

_With no clue of what went on last night i went on with the shower.'_

-------

Heather woke up from her dream, wait was that a dream it seemed so real.

after puting to peacies over in her head that was that.

thats how all of this started.

Heather Rubed her head, It was quit a shock, but the next thing she saw was more crazy.

Lindsay walked into the living room in tylers shirt, then her undies.

"Whao! Lindsay?!" Heather said as she looked at her.

"Hannah guess what!?

"What?"

"Tyler And I Just Had SEX!"

**---------**

**Dadada!! Untill Next time**


	12. Love

**Ever ate a sloppy Joe while typing?, Never do it. Well Get Ready to flip, I Used Spell Checker Today and The story itself will blow you away**

* * *

Heather stared at The blond in shock,

"You, you WHAT! Lindsay, Why? Good god at least tell me you used a condom, or that your on the pill, good, oh god." Heather said as she looked at the girl, she was sure that Chris didn't need 2 prego girls.

"Well of course Hannah, all the boys got 4 box's filled with those, and the girls got the condoms, or was it the other way around?" Lindsay said as if everything was no big deal

"What do you mean?" Heather asked

"Well Chip got them for us, he said not to end up like Heather and Duncan, You know Hannah you and Duke should met them, they sound Lot like you two, both expecting babies." Lindsay said.

"Ok," Heather said trying to get passed that part. "But why did you just have sex?"

"Oh, cause Bridgette and Geoff did it last week, and Gwen and Trent did it 4 days ago, and Leshawna and Harold are planing to do it next week."

"Is everyone planing on having sex?" Heather asked

"Almost." She said

Heather blinked,

"Why did you even tell me this?" She asked

"Well, your like the sex guru, so please don't make me pregnant like you, i don't want to look fat like you." Lindsay said

"Back off your I'll give you a fat lip." Heather hissed at her.

Lindsay backed away, and Heather slowly got up.

"Now take me to my room." Heather told her, As she walked to her room.

Chris had moved her room to the ground level something about Knocked up women can't climb up stairs, Heather didn't know, at first she want to learn, but now she just wanted to Eat and sleep.

Lindsay took Heather to her room.

"Alright, night Hannah." She said as she walked away

Heather walked in her room and lay-ed down on her bed, she was gonna sleep till thanks giving. Heathers eye lids slowly closed, until.

"Mornin Babe." Duncan said as he walked in and sat on her bed.

Heather sat up.

"Morning, how bout nightin." She asked.

"Aw," Duncan jokingly said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Come on babe, its not that bad, i saw you sleeping 20 minuets ago, then Lindsay half naked, do you know what that was about?"

"Eh, nothing for us to care about," She said as she lay-ed her head on His shoulder "But I Want to go back to sleep, if i don't it will affect the baby," She told Duncan, then She remembered something "Are Nameless baby."

"Yeah, are nameless baby, what are we going to name it oh, I Know, lets wait." Duncan said.

"Come on, The baby needs some names, even if we don't know the gender Just some Girl names and Boy names." Heather said

"Fine, I Like, Girl, For Girl, and, God, What for the Boy...Oh! I got it, boy." Duncan said.

"Duncan come, on you ass hole, this is your baby as well as mine." She snapped at him.

"That's not fair." Duncan groaned.

"Well, if it was fair you'd be push-in out the baby with me." Heather told him.

"Huhh, Fine, but on one condition." Duncan told her.

"I'm already pregnant, what more do you want?" She asked,

"I Wanna _Kiss you_." Duncan said.

Heather pulled away from his shoulder and turned to face him.

"Duncan; d-dude you don't need to ask for that." Heather Told him

Duncan looked at the ground and blinked.

"Duncan, you can have a kiss anytime you want." Heather told him.

"OK." Duncan whispered.

His blue eyes slowly came up and met hers, And he stayed in that eye contact zone for a long time, then him went in for the kiss. Heathers eyes slowly closed as he came closer, as did his. Once their eyes closed there lips met. It wasn't munch of a kiss, but Chris had told them almost 24/7 Sexual Contact could induce labor. But Heather was far off, so the kiss went on.

Their lips rubbed age st each others, soft warm lips meting, then meting again. Their hot breath, hitting each others chins, along with the bottom of a wet and sticky lip. Although it was just a small kiss, it was big to both. Not kissing for two months could really spike up a kiss.

Duncan Brought his hand up to hold her check. while his other hand was resting on her lower back. Heathers hands where wrapped around his neck, one hand was scratching his neck back and forth, her other hand was going down the back of his shirt Collier, and just lay-ed on his hot skin.

And at last their lips left, and they stayed as they where, just breathing.

"So, so just remember, you never, never ever, ever, have to ask for a kiss." Heather breathed.

"Oh thank god, I've been holding in." Duncan said

"Moron." Heather muttered

Duncan laughed

"Now, back to names..." Hesther said, as her arms slid off of Duncan's back.

"OK, If a boy, I'd Like him to be named, Joan-"

"Joan?"

"I have a cousin named Joan, and hes the only one in my family who didn't arrest me when i was 6." Duncan said

"Oh, OK." Heather said

"And for a Girl, I'd Like It to be Ivy." Duncan said.

"Ivy, I Like That." Heather.

"Yeah, it was my grandmothers name, she just wasn't a cop." He said.

"Of course, well there both wonderful." Heather said.

"Thanks." Duncan said.

Heather yawned

"Duncan, its my turned to ask something." She said.

"Anything."

_"Sleep with me."_ She said as her eyes closed.

She felt Duncan lay her back on her bed and pull the covers over them. Heather curled up to Duncan To listened to his hart beat.

"Duncan?" She asked

"Yes?"

"Will You Still Love Me When I Get Fatter Then This?" She asked

"You Know it." He said

"Will You Love Me After The Babys Born?"

"For ever and ever babe" He said

* * *

_**NOVEMBER: Heather grew more, along with the baby, She made it through Thanksgiving with out a word on the food choice.**_

* * *

_**DECEMBER: They Both grew, Chris took Heather to the doctor almost every day, it seemed now as if her getting knocked up made him rich, but Heather never asked him, Heather Hadley talked to Chris, right now, all she cared about was her child.**_

_**Once X-mas came Every camper got every one a gift, although a lot of Heathers was Baby Stuff, every one was happy with what they got.**_

* * *

_**JANUARY: Heather and the baby were Huge, Heather ate 50% of the time, Sleep 30% of the time Watched TV 15% of the time, the The Last 5% Went to Duncan.**_

* * *

_**FEBRUARY: Heather Was HUGE as she will ever be. February was going slow, very slow, Hell Ma by cause Chris But her in a Hospital On the first. Not every ones dream to be in a hospital for 28 days, but o well.**_

* * *

27 Days later:

The Nurse Stood By the hospital bed That Heather was laying in, Duncan keep his eyes on her, She was just a day away from having the baby, their baby.

"Its ok," The nurse said. "If your wondering weather she'll live or die, she'll live, man, had a 14 year old girl in here last month pushing out triplets, and she walked out just fine, you two are expecting one baby. And This girl is 16, She; and the baby, will be just fine." she said.

"Thanks, it just feels like, just the other day i found out, and now," Duncan couldn't say the rest, thinking about Heather going into birth scared him.

"Don't worry sug, before you know it that little baby will be playing and laughing in your arms." She said.

Duncan let his breath out, "Thanks, now that really helped." he said.

"Alright, well I'm going go update Mr. Chris pushy ass McLean." The nurse said. "But, I'll be right back." She said as she walked away.

Duncan looked down at heather and smiled, just a day away. he thought over and over.

Heather suddenly shifted in the bed, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Duncan..." She muttered

"What?" He asked.

"Go get the nurse, i, i need to pee." She said, she then twitched a little bit, then she lay-ed back. "Get her i need to pee." she growled at Duncan

"Huh..." Duncan was frozen in place, now of all times he was lost.

Heather twitched again and let out a painful sound.

"Get Her Damn it." she said again.

The nurse came in, and grabbed the tube for Heather to pee in.

"its ok Heather, I'm Here....." The nurse stop-ed as she was about to put the tube in. she then rushed to the door and called out. "Doctor, doctor she going into Labor."

Heather twitched some more and let out more up set and painful sounds, right before the doctors came in she screamed.

Duncan grabbed her hand, he knew from the movies that women held the mans hand at this part, but he never new that it would hurt.

Heather squeezed Duncan's had with such force that his hole hand was red. -Darth Vador Would be Proud-

"Duncan, Tell them to put the tube in." Heather hissed.

Duncan didn't hear her, The Only words the hit his ears was the doctor saying one word and one word only.

_Push_

* * *

_**What shall happin next? Will The Birth Go OK, Will Duncan live through it. But better Yet. Who comes out;**_

_**Joan or Ivy**_


	13. Oh Damnit

**God, Its Two Am In The Morning, on a School Night, that's What You Git When You Buy Four 2-leader of Coke, Oh well, In joy.**

**---------**

_Duncan Stood in fear as the doctors ran around that room_, he hadn't heard a word after 'push' He couldn't Hear anything but a ring in his ear, Even Heathers screams where blocked out.

He keep his eyes on Heather; she was sweating and screaming like hell, her eyes watering up from pain.

Duncan closed his eyes. He had a sudden thought of what she was going through, he didn't Listin to anything in wellness, but he had an idea about all the pain.

Ouch.

He bit his lower lip, how the hell did this happen? He had 'The Talk' Running through his head, he could just hear his fathers voice saying 'This is your mess, you clean it up.' And his mothers shocked, and sad voice.

Truthfully he never though that he would have kids, he had dreams of it, but who'd want him as a father?

At one point he had considered Courtney the one, but after the Brief night with Heather he questioned it.

But now, He knew Courtney could never be the one. Heather Perhaps; Hell, he knew that answer, but he was still afraid of scruing it up.

Duncan free hand balled up into a fist, hell his right hand was all he could feel, his left one was gone.

He closed his eyes tighter -If possible- He knew what was happening outside his dark eyes, but he knew he couldn't take all that in.

Dare he try?

He dared.

His eyes opened, his hearing shot back into action.

OUCH!!!

Heathers Scream was painful, the Doctor talking about her lower regions was nasty.

Dear god why'd he open his eyes?

"The head is crowning" The Doctor said (I believe that's what its called)

Duncan blinked, he really couldn't take this.

His legs gave in and all went blank.

------

Everything was still black, distance sounds hit Duncan's ears.

"Duncan....Duncan...Come in Duncan...is he OK?"  
"I Don't Know.."  
"Just wake his ass up!"  
"Come on Heather, The guy fainted hahahaah Ohmygod, that's just two good man"  
"Tell me about it, shes the one pushing out the baby and he faints."  
"Shut the hell up, she just stop-ed crying..."

Duncan felt his head spin....!

"S-she?!...." Duncan muffled, that's all he could git out, he hole head hurt.

Slowly his vision came in, he saw Gwen, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, and Heather all looking at him.

"Hey dude.." Geoff snickered "Did you have a nice Trip?" Geoff hardly got the words out over his laughter

"Dude, dude, I thought you would have stayed out until next Fall!" DJ Chuckled out.

"You two do know that the 'Trip' and 'Fall' Jokes are meant for when people trip or fall, fainting doesn't count." Gwen told them.

"Yeah, now.." Bridgette looked back at the blanket in Heathers arms and smiled. "go, and give the three of them some space..." she sighed.

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked as Gwen was trying to push him out the door. "The Dude might faint again!"

Bridgette came up and pushed DJ and Geoff both out the door, she then started dragging them by the ear away from the door, Gwen look back and smiled.

"Have fun...." She said as the door closed.

Duncan slowly evaluated himself in the chair, His eyes where droopy, he was hunched over; Hell the boy looked like..well hell.

"You OK?" Heathers soft voice say.

He looked up at her, she looked like hell as well, but she had a smile like no other on her face.

"hum.." Duncan tyred to stand up, his lags wobbled, but he maneged to get up and walk over to her.

She looked rather uncomfortable in the hospital bed, but she still smiled like crazy. once he got to the bed he griped his hands on the side bars.

"Hey..." She said lightly.

"Hey." He said.

"You wanna see her?" Heather asked her smile increasing

"H-her?!?" Duncan echoed

"Yes...Ivy." Heather responded.

Duncan lowered his eyes to the little bundle in Heathers arms.

The pink blanket held a pinkish baby inside it. She had few strands of black her on her scalp, The little baby also had Heathers nose.

"She had your eyes and mouth, but she has my nose, and mothers head." She breathed.

"Shes beautiful...." That was all he could say.

"Yeah, beautiful, and a hell of a lot of pain." Heather muttered

Duncan held back a shutter as the screams and dark thoughts came back to him.

"Yeah..." He barley said.

Heather gave a small laugh.

"Just to make you feel better, when she sixteen, I'm planing on kicking her in the gut, just to see how see likes it, course, she wont know why...but...i will." Heather explained.

Duncan let out his First laugh in months.

"Really now, baby's first day of life and your already planing to kick her in the gut, some mom." Duncan joked.

Heather rolled her eyes

"Whatever, I'm a revenge kind of girl.." She said.

"nice.." Duncan said.

------

In what seemed an interned, Heather and Ivy where free to go home.

Heather walked down the entrance with Duncan and Ivy.

"Feels so good to leave." Heather said

Duncan smiled

"Yeah...hey, did you lose weight?" Duncan asked jokingly

"Oh hardy har har." Heather said.

She walked over to the limo that would be taking her back to the house, until.

"No, Heather, Your gonna ride home with me, I have some new rules to give you." Chris said as he walked up to the two teens

"Oh, OK." Duncan said as he went to go to Chris's Car

"No Duncan, Just me Heather...and Ivy." Chris said.

Duncan Stood there not saying. He just glared at Chris.

"Oh, lets just go already." Heather said as she walked off with Ivy to Chris car.

Once she got Ivy's car seat in just right and buckled her self in just right Chris took off.

"So what are the new rules?" Heather asked.

Chris didn't Respond.

"Chris..."

He still said nothing.

"Yo Earth to Chris." Heather said again.

Chris griped the wheal tighter and closed his eyes for a brief momeant. He then let out a sigh

"There are none." He said at last.

"What?" Heather asked in confusion

"I'm taking you home, to your mother." Chris told her.

"My...my mother?!" Heather repeated.

"Yes, your mother." Chris clarified.

"Why?" Heather demanded

"I know i told you this before, but I'm saying it again; Total Drama Island Is A TV Show That Is Watched By Children, Tween, and Teens Of All ages, even some adults, The show is for fun, interment, and life lesions-"

"Yeah, 'Life' lesion's" Heather though to her self.

"However, every camper as a fan, believe it or not you have fans, fans as in more than one, way more; and thees 'fans' look up to you. But god dammit them seeing you pregnant will screw everything up! I'm talking Kids, Tween, and Teens all over the globe thinking its alright to get knocked up! Even to kids who aren't your fans." Chris said.

"What are you getting at?" Heather asked

Chris's eyes narrowed as he drove.

"Your Fired, Done, Out." He told her. "Your contract is no more, we're gonna make it as if you where never on the show." He said.

Heather gasped.

"What, No you can't do that!" Heather told him.

"Heather, that day I Heard Duncan say that god forsaken word was the day i was gonna announce season 3 Of Total Drama Island (Yes I Know shes in season 3, but just work with me here) And you taking care of a baby while doing life treating challenges is not part of the plan." Chris told her.

Heather felt the anger boil in her veins.

"Well what about Duncan? I'm not having Ivy grow up without him." Heather told Chris.

"Don't Worry, Ivy will grow up with Duncan, I will let Duncan go after season 3." Chris said.

"I Can't Believe your doing this...wait, this should her illegal, you can't fire a pregnant women." Heather pointed

"Yes That Is Illegal, But your not pregnant now are you?"

Heather almost shot back a reply, but she knew she couldn't.

"We're almost there..." Chris told her.

Heather snorted, she live about 50 miles out of that town, how fast was he going to get her out of reach from Duncan?

And with in a time that seamed to fast Chris pulled up onto a drive way.

"We're here..." he said.

Heather looked out the window, her mother was waiting at the front porch, oh joy.

Once the car stop-ed Heather opened the door and got out, then she turned to undo Ivy's car seat. once she was done and had ivy in the carrier Heather turned to see her Step-Father and Chris getting a hell allot of luggage out of the trunk. She then turned to see her mother by the door.

"Sara's At Band practice's, but she'll be home anytime, so you Take the baby on up stairs to your room." Her mother said.

"Her Name is Ivy." Heather hist at her mother as she walked towards the house.

She went on up stairs and walked into her room, witch to her surprise was different.

Its walls where now yellow, and it now contained what seamed every baby toy/stuff in the world.

Heather walked inside and went over to the crib. it seamed safe, she place the baby carrier on the table beside it and pulled Ivy out then placed her in the crib. To tired to do anything else, she slid to her knees placed her chin in her arms and watched Ivy sleep. Heather was amazed at that.

Heather Watched her beautiful baby girl sleep for what seamed for ever, until she heard a knock at the door.

"How come mom tells me I'm told old for playing with baby dolls and yet you git all this?" Even though her eyes still remained on Ivy Heather knew it was Sarah.

"Yo...I'm talking to you." Heather didn't respond, mainly cause she couldn't.

Heather heard the foot steps of her sister come towards her.

"Hey Bitch I'm talk-in-...." Heather felt like slapping her sister for using such words, but she still couldn't take her eyes off Her child. "Is that.....is that...your...?" Her sister asked.

"Yes." The word came out with no feeling.

Heather heard her sister gasp, then slowly backed away into a run.

She smirked, same old same old.

Her smirk left as soon as it come.

It will never be same old same old.

Heather went on with watching her baby sleep, until her mother came to the door.

"Hey, sweetie." She said as she walked in.

Heather Finlay let her eyes leave Ivy to look at her mother.

"Don't sweetie me, I didn't want to come home." Heather said.

Her mother did nothing at the harsh commeant.

"I know, but having 22 teens, 1 cook, and a man that was gone for his child's first 6 years of life just seamed bad for a new born baby." Her mother said.

Heather didn't reply, Her mother got her on that one.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, i want you to eat, and get plenty of sleep, and to let me see my grandchild." She said.

Heather blinked. "come here." She said

Heathers mother slowly came to see her grandchild, once she was by the crib she smile a sweet smile.

"Shes beautiful." Her mother told her.

Heather smiled and stood up by her mom.

"I know." Heather agreed with her.

"You hungry?" Her mother asked her

Hearing that Heather found out how hungry she really was.

"Starving." She said.

Her mom smiled.

"Alright come on." She said.

Heather took one step then stopped.

Her mom chuckled.

"Alright, alright, you stay, I'll go make you something to eat." She said as she walked off.

Heather sat on her bed. and awaited her mothers return. Finlay her mother come back up with a pizza.

"Hell yeah!" Heather said as she grabbed for a peace.

At the same momeant Ivy busted into tears. Thus Starting the next two weeks of hell for Heather and her mother.

How ever, Heathers mother, unrolled her back into school the day she came home, they gave Heaver two weeks off just to rest up, and the days where now done, however, Heather dose not know this

------

_"Heather wake up time for school."_ Her mother said shaking her.

"I'm not even asleep, and what do you mean school?" Heather asked.

"your back in, but don't worry, I'll take care of Ivy." Her mother said.

"I don't wanna go to school." Heather groaned.

_--But however, as it is for every teen, she went--_

She walked down the hallways of her school, what joy she had with that, glares watching her every move, whisper after whisper all about her, how fun!

However a teacher would stop her from here to there and ask her how she was feeling, great, they really thought she was sick, sick of dirty dippers maby, but not sick.

But she would tell them shes fine then she would move on, although she new her day would be hell, she told her self that everything will be OK.

But, you guessed it, it wasn't

-_HEALTH._

_"Alright class, today we are going to talk about teen pregnancy." The teacher told the class. "Now, Dose anyone in here know a pregnant teen, or any one that has been pregnant?" Some teens raised there hands, Heather raised her as a inside joke._

_"Alright, OK, OK. Now, how many of you think its OK to have a teen Pregnancy?" No one rose their hands, not even Heather, although she had a good easy pregnancy_

_"Right..good answer. I Think That its not OK at all, i mean, i know some girls are forced into it, or get drunk, but its still not right, your still to young. And just at the fact that the girls who don't get drunk, or are forced into it, don't use condoms or take the pill, i mean its just crazy, so in my theory, any girl the gets pregnant, let alone as sex before marriage, is a slut."_

_At the end of the sentence Heather found her self all boiled up, her face was turning red, and her hands where now balled up into fists._

_The teacher saw this._

_"Heather, would you like to add something?" She asked_

_Not wanting to say anything about Ivy, she came up with the next big thing._

_"My mother was pregnant with me when she was sixteen." She told her, now she had other words for the teacher, but that would spill her Scearts out, hell no one but her mother knew about her and Duncan._

_"Oh, well Heather I'm sorry about that then." The teacher said._

_"Yeah whatever." She muttered as she fell bake into her seat._

_The rest of the class was just awkward with eyes glancing her her._

_-  
GYM_

_"Alright, lets play some soccer." The gym teacher said;_

_It was a three on three match, while the other girls waited on the side lines._

_Heathers teams was up first against anther team, in the end Heathers team won._

_The other teams come up and played, some girl fell down from getting hit in the wrong spot from the ball, and others from being kicked by a girl trying to hit the ball. but Now Heathers Team was up again._

_"Alright, three two one GO." The teacher called_

_Heather ran up to kick the ball, but a girl on the other team was ahead of her. they both kicked at the same time, how ever, the mother girl had more momentom, and the ball flu up and got Heather in the stomach, and just to make it worse, the girls foot slid up and hit Heather crouch._

_Heather fell to the floor clutching her belly._

_"Alright!" A girl from the stands called.  
"Ohmygod, she kicked her in the vagina!" Anther called.  
"HA! That's what you git bitch." came anther._

_The gym teacher stood there and said nothing about it, Heather bit her lip to keep her self from killing everyone else._

_----_

Once Heather got home she intensely crashed on her couch. and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. The Past

**Alright, I know my other chapters have been short, crappy, and made no seance, but i think this time, i did good, I made it longer, i use spell check, i re-read...most of it, but this chap should be good, i did my best! If It sucks, I'm Sorry, anyway, in joy.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Heather **woke up still on the couch, the room was dark, and she could hear the heavy drops of water hit the roof and windows, but she also heard a pounding on the door.

"HEATHER, FOR GODS SAKE I KNOW YOU HAVE NO LIFE, BUT MAKE SOMETHING OF IT AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" Sarah yelled from behind the door.

Heathers head throbbed, and hung as if she was getting over a hangover, she felt like shit.

But she slowly made her way to the door and opened it; Her little brother and sister where soaking wet, and shaking; but she blocked the entrance from them.

"Next Time you say i have no life, you die." She said as if she was 14 and Total Drama Island, never happened.

He brother and sister darted in the house and ran to the heater, Heather rolled her eyes then she closed the door But before the door was half way closed a hand stopped it.

Heather turned to see who it was, to her internal shock, it was her biological father. His gray eyes dazed over everything and sparkled as they always had, his Deep black matted hair clung to his face, the longness of his dark hair almost covered his hole neck with wet hair. He was wearing riped jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

His face showed nothing but joy as he looked at his little girl.

"Daddy..." Heather breathed

"Hey, feather!" He said

"Daddy!" Heather cried as she jumped into his arms

When Heather was five she went through something that she didn't understand. Her mother was cranky from taking care of Damian and Sarah, having given birth to twins she was up non-stop. Her father was starting his life-long dream of becoming an Aurthur, but Him and Her mother fought over weather or not it was a job. One day her father Couldn't take it anymore, and he walked out, her mother was heartbroken, so she filed a restraining order on him.

So needless to say, Heather hadn't seen her father in years.

"oh my gawd, Daddy, how did you get here, and, why are you here?" Heather asked going from happy to sad, and back to happy.

"Your mother lifted to restraining order, she said something happened, and she wanted you to tell me."

Heather went blank, she didn't think she would ever have to tell her father about Ivy.

With that one thought on Ivy, something else came to mind.

"Oh shit." She said as she ran off to her room.

Once she entered her room it was just as it was when she had left, only one thing was missing.

_Ivy._

"Oh shit shit shit shit shit." Heather muttered as she raced back down stairs to find her father just on the first step of the stair case. "Hold on dad." She said as she jumped by.

_'Where the hell was Ivy?_' She asked herself as she ran all over the house.

Finally she grabbed the phone and called her mother.

"Hello? Rick Is That you?" Her mother's voice asked

"Where is she?" Heather questioned her mother.

"Oh...Heather....I'm Just Taking her in for a check up, I'm very worried about her." She said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She histed

"Don't worry, I'm almost home." her mother said

"I could have taken her, I'm her mother for gods sake." Heather sneered

"Who's Mother?" Heathers eyes turned to find her father standing only a few feet away.

"Uh...mom, i gotta go." She said the she hit the end button.

She bit her lip then looked her father in the eyes. his eyes showed no anger, no sadness; only thing in his eyes was a question.

"Dad....Over The Summer, I Kind got into a problem......" Heather didn't know how to put it, she hadn't seen her father in years and this is what he hears. "Dad; I Had a baby." The words where nothing but a whisper.

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked

"Yeah..." Heather replied, confused on the question.

And her fathers reaction, wasn't what one would think.

He burst ed into a row of laughter

Heather stood still while her father laughed, but when he picked her up and spun her in the air did she know that he hadn't changed munch.

"So what you not mad?!" She asked

"How could i be mad, I've always wanted to have lots of grand kids!!" He exclaimed.

Heather smiled, she never really had realized how munch she missed him until now.

"So where is the little guy?" He asked

"Mom took her to the doctor." She told him.

"How old is she?" he asked

"Bout two weeks." She said.

"Poor kid, but its funny, 14 days of life, the kid already hates Grannie." They both laughed at the comment.

"Whats so funny?" They turned to see her mother coming in with Ivy in her arms, and car seat on the counter.

"Nothing mom." She said.

Her father walked over to Ivy And Her Mother handed Ivy to him. He Let Out a gasp.

"Susan, She looks just like you! You both look like babies, what are the odds?!" Her father joked, Heather giggled but her mother gave a stare of death.

"Your luck your holding a baby." Susan mutter to her self Heather rolled her eyes at her mothers comment, then walked over to her father and ivy.

"OK, She has my nose, but she has her fathers eyes, eye color, and mouth....and then moms head." She told him.

"Well Shes a cutie, just like you.." He said, Heather gave a slight smile

Ivy was barley awake and she was sucking on her pacifier.

"Whats her name?" He asked

"Ivy..." Heather told him.

He Let Out A Short Laugh.

"An oddly beautiful name." He said "You pick that out yourself?"

"No, Duncan did, we named her after his grandmother." Heather told him.

"You never told me that." Her mother said from the corner.

"huh..., eh must have slipped my mind." Heather said blankly Rolling her eyes.

"Duncan, he must be the father. where is the boy?" Her father asked looking around.

Heather bit her lip, she did know how to tell her father that Duncan wasn't here, and was getting ready to be on TV.

"Well..."

"He's getting ready to be on TV, a TV show That Heather got fired from." Her mother said interrupting her daughter

Her Father blinked.

"Whoa whoa wait, Susan, you let a pregnant teenager go on TV?!" Her father said.

"No Rick, She Went on The Show For Two Seasons, Then The Kids on the show where to famous to go back to school, so they keep them for about a year, home schooled them, or whatever famous kids do to learn; and then, I get a call from the host of the TV show telling me that MY daughters five months pregnant." Her mother snapped at Rick.

"Well, His he going to help you raise this child?" He asked turning to Heather.

"Yes, Chris Said that after season three hes letting Duncan go to help me with Ivy." Heather told him.

"Good, he must be a good man then." He said.

Heathers mother snorted.

"Yeah good...." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked handing Ivy -Who was now asleep- to Heather.

Susan walked up to him.

"I mean. Ivy's father, is a low life criminal!" Her mother said.

Now of all times she gets mad!!?!?!!

"Nut-uh, he's not a low life." Heather said defending him.

"So hes not a criminal?" Her father asked

"I never said that." She told him.

"You see!" Her mother exclaimed "If you would have agreed to take her in every weekend like i asked years ago, she might be with a smart hansom young man." she snapped.

Heather had never know that.

"Yeah...........instead I'm with A Hunky juvenile punk, and I'm happy." Heather said trying to tell her mother to _shut the hell up._

Her mother rolled her eyes

"Its just Heather, Duncan, really, Duncan! You could have gotten with someone better, or smarter, like Harold or Noah?!" Her mother said

"OK, ew ew ew ew ew ew, ohmygod the image is in my head, oh dear god it burns..." Heather said with an discussed look on her face.

"Well, Susan, looks like Duncan's in, and the other to are losers." Rick said

"What, so you not care that the boy has been in jail?!?" Her mother

"Nut-uh, hes never been to jail." Heather protested

"Yet!!" Her mother wailed.

"Oh, calm down, shes happy now." Her father went on

"yeah what ever." Her mother said walking away.

Her father smiled, "i see that she hasn't changed munch" Heather laughed

"Yeah.." she agreed "But shes fun here and there."

After a moment of silence they started laughing.

"oh my god, you haven't been here for an hour and i already remember everything about you." Heather said

"Ha ha, nice." He said. "Well, I'm gonna get my bags, your mother said i could stay for awhile." He said as he walked out.

'Why is mom being so nice to him, and mean to me?' Heather asked herself. But she Meryl shrugged and walked upstairs to her room. Once she got there she lay-ed Ivy in her bed and softly pulled out her pacifier, then she lay-ed by her.

Ivy was a beautiful baby, she light creamy skin look so sweet like vanilla, her hair was oddly growing fast people could tell her hair was black. Heather favorite thing about her was the way her lips looked when she slept, they always stayed open a little, making a kissy face.

Heather leaned up and kissed her cheek. Then she closed her eyes.

Not because she was tired, but because she had nothing else to do. This happened a lot now, Ivy Slept most during the day, and when shes awake its a little pain, but come night and its total hell.

One thing everyone in the house knew, Ivy was a hell of a screamer.

Just then Ivy started kicking in her sleep, and that was followed by small huffs.

Heather softly hushed her child, hoping that she would burst into tears, although Ivy did. Heather held back her sigh, and picked Ivy.

"What is it? You hungry, or the other one..." Heather said pretending Ivy could talk back.

She then felt Ivy's dippier; it was wet. Heather then got out of bed and placed her on the changing table. as she undid Ivy's dipper she listened to her sister talking to her friends in the other room.

_"Then What happened?" Asked one of her friends with a high voice._

_"Well she said 'Your gonna be just like your sister, your gonna be a bitch....'." Sara said changing her voice to imitate someone voice._

_"Oh my god, shes the bitch." A girl with a soft voice said._

_"A right bitch..." Said the girl with the high voice._

_"Kendra, that's mean shes my sister for gods sake!!" Sara said to her friend "But that is so true!!" She laughed, followed by giggles from the others_

_"Alright, alright, so Micky, are you really planing on having sex with Jade?" Kendra asked_

_"I'm thinking about it, I'm a little scared that I'll end up like Heather, but unlike her, I'm on the pill and hes got condoms!" Micky said._

_The girls laughed._

_"Markka Marshal I can't believe you just said that!" Sarah said though laughs._

_"Well its true!" She snorted out._

_"Ok, ok guys, Remember, You can't Tell anyone that Heather got pregnant." Sara told them_

_"yeah yeah, you tell us all the time." said Kendra_

_"ok ok..." She muttered_

_"So...Sara who's that guy down stairs?" Micky asked_

_"Heathers dad." She answered_

_"wait, don't you and Heather have the same dad?" one asked_

_"Yeah but, I've never really met 'Rick' so, i just don't really consider him as my dad, i mean just ask Damian, he'll tell you what he thinks of Rick." Sara told them_

_The girls mumbled in agreement._

Heather got Ivy's Dipper on and picked her up

_"Me, I think he's an ass." Sara told them_

"You haven't even met him you son of a bitch." Heather said loud enough for them to hear

_Then everyone but Sara laughed._

Heather smirked, and then started rocking and bouncing Ivy in her arms.

_"Well, I know that i act older than him, he acts like a little kid." Sara yelled_

Heather let out a laugh.

"Of course he does, And because he is he's great with kids." Heather told her sister.

_"You haven't seen he for what? ten years?! how would you know?" Sara asked_

Heather rolled her eyes as ivy started kicking.

"Whats eleven from sixteen?" Heather asked.

Sara didn't reply at once, it took her a moment.

_"five, why?" She said_

"Well, Unless i got the hole age thing wrong, i was a kid at six." Heather called

"_Whatever! He's still an ass!" Sara snapped_

"Go out and see what hes doing, then tell me if hes an ass." she told her.

_"FINE!" Sara yelled._

Heather heard her sisters door open and close then her sisters foot steps going down the stairs.

Heather sighed, then sat Ivy in a little rocker that Bridgette got for her. it was colored with jungle animals. Heather was growing just to having her room fill with baby stuff, and she was also getting just to the fact that shes a mother, although here and there she asks her self why and how.

She then walked over and started making a bottle for Ivy. Her mother had gotten her a microwave so she didn't have to run up and down the stairs all day. Even thought her breasts did develop, the thought of breastfeeding freaked Heather out.

Just then Sara walked in her room.

"I saw a grown man in joying cartoons." She said flatly.

Heather couldn't help but snicker.

"So, I watched Sponge bob when i was pregnant, and by the time ivy can sit by herself, she'll watch cartoons as well." Heather said.

Sara blinked

"whoa whoa wait, your a sixteen year old girl, that watches cartoons! wow, your just like Rick....Like I'm not telling Duncan that when he gets here!!!" Sara said then ran off.

Heathers glare followed her.

'If your still alive by then.' Heather thought darkly; then jumped at the beeping of the microwave.

She turned and pulled out a little bottle, and then spirited some of the formula on her hand; witch she pulled back at once.

"Aw DAMMIT! Its to hot!" she said as she placed it back on the counter.

"Yeah." Heather turned to see her father walking in her room. "But, I'm guessing that you think that when steam comes off a cup...it means cold, don't worry, i had the same problem!" He said.

Heather smiled.

"Nice..." She muttered

He murmured in agreement.

"So...I was thinking, that maybe you and me could go out and get some ice cream, and maybe i could give you the talk." Heather looked at him.

"Um, I'm a teenage mother, I'm pretty sure I've had the talk before." She told him.

"What? No the ice cream talk, how when you mix flavors...bad things happen..." He told her

Heather chuckled. "Sure why not, just let me get mom so she can watch Ivy." Her father mumbled something she didn't catch.

she raced down stairs and ran right into her mother.

"Oh Heather! Whats the rush?" She asked

"I'm going out with dad for some ice cream, could you watch Ivy for me?" With-out waiting for a reply she raced back up stairs to get her father. "She said yeah."

Her Father smiled. "Alright, lets go."

The two walked down stairs, Heather glanced out the window, it was still raining; Why where they getting ice cream when it was raining? Why where they getting ice cream in the first place?

"Don't worry pushie we'll be back from New York in no time." Rick said as the two walked out side in to the cold and raced to his car.

'New York? What the hell is he talking about?' Heather thought.

The two climbed into the car and buckled up. Heather looked over at her father; he didn't look any different, Only thing that seemed to change was a tattoo of vines on his neck. _Freaky,_ Heather used to dress like the queen bee all the time, but now she covered up her body more with normal t-shirts and pants.

"So..." Her father started as he pulled out. "Did you have many friends on the show?" he asked

Heather looked out the window of the car.

"No." She said with no feeling

Her father took a moment before saying "What about the father? You must have been friends with him."

Heather closed her eyes "Not at first."

"Well did he at least like you?" he asked

Heather replayed the first thing Duncan said to her on the island.

_'See you by the camp fire gorgues'_

"Yeah, I'd say he did." She told him.

"Good.." Her father mumbled

They sat in the car in silence, they didn't really have anything to say for people who haven't spoken in 10 years. finally, they pulled up to an ice cream pallor. Rick pulled the car up front and the two got out.

"Ever been here?" He asked

"No." She said.

"Well, you'll love it." He said as he walked in.

Heather slowed down to read the name of the place 'Pops'. After looking at it for a moment she entered the store. The place was very small, and the only people besides her and her father where an old couple sitting next to a juice box -Although the place had a radio-. The store didn't look as if it got many coustemers. Heather looked up and saw her father buying himself a cookie n`cream.

"Heather, what would you like?" He asked

"Cookie n`cream." She said

he nodded then said "Alright!" then turned back to the man behind the counter.

Heather walked over to a table and sat down. she put her elbow on the table and cupped her chin in her hands and listened to the radio.

_'Alright folks, get read for an idol winner, here is Jordin Sparks Battlefield.'_

Her father came to the table as the beat of the music got started.

"Hey." He said as he gave her, her ice cream

"Hey..." she muttered in return

_'Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here'_

Her father then sat down on the other side of her. Heather grabbed her spoon and took a bite.

"So, did you have fun on the island?" Her father asked

She swallowed her ice cream the looked at her father "Kinda, I lead my team to all of its wins, but in the end, i got my head shaved.

_'One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field'_

"Whoa, how did that happen, how did it grow back so fast?!?" Her father questioned

Heather shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about it." She muttered as she took anther bite of ice cream.

_'One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down'_

He nodded.

Heather looked up at him. "What about you? what have you been up to?" She asked

"Well, I helped J.K Rowling Make Harry Potter Deathly Hollows." He said

Heather gasped. "Really?!?!"

Her father snorted "No."

Heather gave him an unbelievable look.

'My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield'

"At least I know where i got my lien skills from." she muttered.

"Yeah..but I did help out Malissa Joan Hart, I helped her out good." He said

"What?!?!" Heather exclaimed

her father started laughing. "OK, I didn't do that either."

_'Can't go back now'_

Heather leaned back in her seat and rolled her eyes.

"So, what did you do?" She asked

_'Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no'_

"Worked on my book." he said

Heather nodded.

_'These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now'  
_  
Rick started shifting in his seat. "Um, Heather, have you ever wondered why me and your mother....broke up?"

Heather blinked, she hadn't seen that coming. "Um, Not really." She said

_'I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for'_

"Well, Do you wanna know?" he asked

Heather took a bit before saying "Sure..."

_'Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)'_

"You see, I try-ed taking up the writing gig long about, when you where five, and your mother-"

"Didn't want you to, I know." Heather said

_'Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)'_

"Yeah...She wanted me to stay home and be the mom, as you can tell, a grown kid watching one six year old, and two baby's, its not a good thing-"

_'Why does love always feel like'_

"And, when I told your mother, she lost it.-"

_'Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag'  
_

"Before she took me to court she told me that I'd never see you again, unless you truly needed me.-"

_'If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no'  
_

"But, later on she called and asked if i wanted to take you in on the weekends, but, i was on the road at the time."

_'Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
(nothing)'  
_

"But, just the other day, she lifted the restraining order, so i could see my grad child." He said, although it seemed as if something was behind it.

_'Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again'_

Heather nodded.

"So,that's why I haven't seen you in so long...." He said

_'I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for'_

Heather felt her stomach start twisting, and turning.

"Yeah.." she muttered as she took anther bite of her ice cream

"You ok?" He asked

Heather put on a fake smile "Yeah, I'm fine."

_'Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)'_

"Ok..." He said.

The two stopped talking and just ate their ice cream in peace.

* * *

Once they got home it had stopped raining. Heather and her father walked inside the house to find her mother watching her soaps, Heather looked around for Ivy, but couldn't see her.

"Mom, what the hell, wheres Ivy?" She asked

Her mother rolled her eyes

"If you had listened before you left, you would have know that i signed Ivy up for day care." She said

"Day care...shes two weeks old!" Heather said

Her mother sighed "Yes, a baby daycare." she said taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Why?" Heather asked

"I want some sleep, and you, you have to get a job." Her mother said

"What the hell mom!" Heather cried.

"I'm sorry, but that's that's, get a job..." she said taking anther sip of ice tea.

"What, NOW!"

"No, i was thinking maybe tomorrow." Susan said

"Mom, i don't want to get a job." She said.

"To bad, its life, you want this child taken care of right?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, you'll get a job to make money, and that money will go to Ivy." Her mother said

"Okay, When did you became such a bitch?" She asked

"The day I stopped helping you." She said as if it meant nothing

"But...your my mom, you have to help me." Heather said

"Yes, and Ivy's your kid, your her mom, you have to take care of her." She said turning back to the TV.

"Mom!" Heather called, but her mother took no notice of her.

Heather held her stance, glaring at her mother. but after awhile, she let out a angry sigh. "Fine, What time do i pick up Ivy?" She asked

"Your not picking her up." Her mother said.

"What?!" Heather exclaimed

"Yeah, I signed her in, only i can sign her out." She said taking yet anther sip of her tea.

Heather turned and started walking up the stairs, "I can't believe you being like this you little bitch." She said before she entered her room.

She then slammed her door and sat on her bed. ranting to her self.

"Stupid mom, I'm the mother, i take care of her, i gave birth to her, i should be able to pick her up, her fucking father should be here telling me I'm crazy or something, Chris should be in hell, and I SHOULD BE ON THE DAMN SHOW!!!!" She screamed

How'd all this happen, how'd she get here, why was she here, what else in life was there for her?

not munch.

"I'm not getting a job, I'm not doing anything i don't wanna do!" She said to her self

Heather fell back onto her bed and looked at the ceiling, still angry. She closed her eyes, awaiting sleep to come and get her, but it never did.

Then Damian Ran in the room with a magazine in his hand.

"Heather, You might wanna take a look at this." He said handing her the magazine.

"Hey, I'm Trying to take a nap here, and i don't care about some dumb thing the...." Heather glanced down at it, and read the cover. "HOLY SHIT!!!" She cryed as she picked it up.

_'HEATHER PREGNANT AT SIXTEEN!'  
It was followed by a pitcher of her at what looked like 7 months, eating a bowl of something that the Carma didn't get.  
And Then In little words had a sentence saying 'Duncan The Father?' along with a pitcher of them hugging while Heather was pregnant.  
'Chris Meclane Tells all.' Was the last thing on the page._

* * *

**Until Next Time. **

**;)**


	15. Cause and Effect

**Sorry That This Took So Long, Hope You Like IT**

**--**

**Cause:** _Heather's Out._

**Effect:** _Carmen's In_

**--**

Chris sat all alone in his car, just down his wife's drive way. His wife was in tears as a 14 year old girl got in his car, slamming the door shut, looking forward with a 'I don't give a damn' look on her face

"Shes not taking it well is she?" He asked

The girl muttered something to low for him to hear as she popped head phones on.

"Carmen..." He said

She muttered something again, he still didn't hear

"Carmen." He said again.

"Carmen." The girl mocked "No, Daddy, she is not taking it well." She said looking out the window.

Chris frowned "Could have said that in the first place." he said as he started up his car.

"I did, god what are you Chris, deaf or just dumb?" Carmen asked

"Hey, I'm not 'Chris' to you, I'm your father, I've been your father for thr-"

"Six." She said cutting him off, "You've been married to my mom for six years, ever sense your first wife got knocked up."

"Hey!" Chris said "I told you to never bring that up again!"

Carmen turned and glared at Chris. "And I told you never to call me Carmen, or say that your my father."

"If I don't call you Carmen what the hell do I call you?" Chris asked

"Oh, I don't know." Carmen said playfully "How about the name I make mom call me."

Chris gave the girl a funny look. "You want me to call you 'Bunny'?" he asked in confusion.

"What?!" Carmen said "No, She...GA! Forget it!" she said turning away.

Chris rolled his eyes as he took off in the car. He was starting to regret his five month plan, ever since he head off Heathers pregcney he had planed to fire her, in his opinion what god for shaken show has a teenage mother doing life or death stunts, no show he hosts that's for sure. So he waited for the child to be born, then he let Heather go. simple as that. But, he let one (well two really, Ivy counts to) so he had to let one in.

He called him wife, hopping to get his step son in, but the little brat didn't want to be on tv. So Chris went ahead and got his step daughter Carmen, big mistake. She was anther Heather, But with more anger, perfect for the show.

"I have a question Chr-....Dad, if you will." Carmen said

"in lighten me." Chris said

"Why am I replacing Heather again?" She asked

"I never told you in the first place." he said.

"Tell me now!" Carmen said, starting to perk up

"Why do you want to know?" Chris asked.

"Uh, Hello, I'm replacing her. What happened?! Did she Die?Did she piss you off? Did she commit a murder? Did She called you a Women? Did she do something so dumb that you had to fire her?" Carmen asked

Chris rolled his eyes "No, Yes, No, No, Yes." Chris said.

"What happen what she do?!" Carmen asked

Chris let out a small sigh. "She had a baby."

Carmen sat in silence, most likely out of shock, Chris was now rather happy her told her, maybe she want say anther wor-

"HOLY SHIT!!! WHOS THE FATHER?!?!?!" She yelled

Chris flinched "Easy, Its Duncan!" Chris said.

Carmens eyes went wide. "Duncan..." she mutter.

"Yeah," Chris said "Duncan, green hair, dog collar."

Carmen sat back in her seat, now staring off into space.

"Duncan....Oh, The Bookworm?" she said

"What? No!" Chris said.

"Oh, the dude with red hair." she said

"No!" He said

"The girl with red hair?"

"What?! NO!!" Chris said, getting a little annoyed with her.

"...The C.I.T chick?" She said

"No! What is wrong with you?!" Chris asked

"Hum..The Guy who hooked up with the C.I.T?"

"YES!! Thank the Lord!!Yes!That's the guy." Chris said.

Carmen gave a slight laugh "Funny..." she muttered.

Chris looked over at her. "What?" he asked

"Nothing..just, Why?" she asked

Chris made a face. "I don't know, they just popped down and had sex."

"What?"

"What?"

"No, I meant why did you fire her." Carmen said

"Oh.." Chris said with a blush of embarrassment on his face "Well, I just don't want a teen mother on my show. That's all."

Chris looked over at Carmen, who now had a devil smile on her face.

"You know daddy." Carmen said. "You could do so munch better." she went on, her voice dark and playful

"Really?" Chris said raising an eye brow "How?" he asked

Carmen leaned over and started whispering in his ear, each word, giving Chris the devil smile.

One her plane was out, Chris didn't let it go.

"Consider it.." He started as he pulled out his phone. "Done."

**--**

**Cause:** _Secrets out._

**Effect:** _Family's out._

--

"How Could that bastard do this?!" Heather asked her brother.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he got board, maybe he needed the cash, maybe hes a bastard." Damian said as he lay-ed back on Heathers bed "Dad showed it to me, hes not so happy about it."

Heather looked down at him. "My dad, or your dad?" she asked

"Mine." he said "He told me to show you, and to stay in your room no matter what, he even payed me five bucks." Damian told her.

Heather rolled her eyes. "When was this printed?" she asked her brother.

"I don't know, but when i saw it they were just getting them, and dad bought one right away." he said

"One! why didn't he buy them all?" Heather asked

Her little brother shrugged "Beats me."

Heather groaned "I bet the paparazzi out side right now!" she said as she walked towards her window. but when she got there, there was something worse then paparazzi "Oh god..." Heather said

"Don't worry Heather, _there your biggest fan, they'll follow you until you love them papa, papar_-"

"No Damian!" Heather said "Its the cops." Her brothers eyes went wide.

The door bell then went off. "Stay." she told her brother. as she went down stairs.

She stopped half way as she watched her step dad open the door.

"You ready sir?" the cop asked

"I'll see." he said "Sara?" he called out.

Sara then came towards him with a suite case in her hands "I'm ready." she said

"Alright, The girl is now in your hands, and the wife knows." The cop said.

Her step father opened his mouth to talk, but Heather was already talking.

"NO!" Heather yelled as she walked down stairs.

"Heather..." Sara growled as she came closer.

"Look sweetie-" her step father tried to explain.

"Don't sweetie me, your not taking my sister!" Heather said

Sara looked at the ground, not wanting to be apart of any of this.

"Whats going on here?" Everyone looked over to see Heathers parents, and child, behind to cop.

"Mam, this man is taking your child, the girl has agre-" The officer tried to explain but Susan didn't cooperate.

"What, no, shes just elevan, she dosn't know better, you cant take her!" She said

Heather looked over to see Ivy in her mothers arms, she stepped forward and gently took Ivy from her mother.

"Mam, this Child is now in his hands, you can't object." The officer said as Sara past holding hands with her father.

"No..no That's my child!" she said as she turned to go after Sara, But Heathers father held her back.

"Susan its OK." he said.

"No its not hes taking my baby!" She yelled as she tried to run after Sara "Sara please come back!" She called out.

"Oh god..." Heather said as she looked away.

"I'm....I'm sorry." The cop said as he left-ed.

Heather closed her eyes, trying to block out her mothers cries, trying to hold back her tears. But the next thing she heard, made the first of many tears come out.

"Heather whats going on? Whats happening to Sara?" Damian asked as he walked up to her.

Damian turned to look out the door as his father took off with Sara in the car, and to see a cop car follow, and to see his mother yelling out her name.

"Sara..." The bother muttered. "Heather what happened?" He asked.

Heather didn't look at her brother.

"Mum...mum what happened to Sara?" he asked

"They took her!" She cried out.

Heather then turned and went up stairs. she couldn't take all the tears.

**--**

**Cause**: _A bad deed._

**Effect:** _A bad make up_

**--**

Carmen sat by Duncan, getting ready to tell him what Chris had done.

"Hey Duncan, I have something I need to tell you." she said

"What?" he asked.

"You know that Heather girl?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know her." Duncan said with a little anger in his voice.

"Well then," she said as she held her arms behind her back. "You know what Chris did." An evil light flashed across her eyes, and she was getting ready to but her evil plan in full works.

**-- **

**DUN DUN DUNN!!!!**

**What will happen?**

**[1] Carmen is Chris-es Step Daughter.**

**[2] Sara leaving, that was based off of Desperate Housewives, a very sad ep. :'(**

**So untill next time**


End file.
